Simply Wynne, Ever Sophia
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: With hair darker than night, lips more red than roses, and skin milky white, she was born Sophia Wynne, named Marjolaine, and called... Snow White.
1. Introduction

_Hurrah! _Here I am with my new fanfiction. This time... for SNOW WHITE. You don't see these very often, and was in the middle of writer's block for my other story (They Came From Near and Far- contest on storyline, GO NOW!), when I was struck with inspiration.

So, I began to type away and this is where it got me.

**This is the edited chapter. I have added more description and details. Thanks to _FaylinnNorse _for giving me some pointers!**

REVIEW!

* * *

_Introduction_

Simply Wynne, Ever Sophia

Marianne looked up at her midwife with mixed emotions as she held her tiny, newborn daughter.

"Where is my husband?"

The midwife shuffled her feet, staring at the floor as she replied, "I don't know, milady."

With a sigh of frustration, Marianne looked down at her daughter fondly. The baby was a beautiful one, and would grow into a graceful young woman, no doubt was in anybody's mind. She had a full head of black hair, darker than the twilight sky outside. Her small lips were as red as a rose and her skin milky and smooth, even right after birth.

Marianne was weak, her heart beating faintly and her breaths shallow. She desperately wanted her flighty husband. She was unsure whether she would last the rest of the night, though she was thankful that her baby was strong and healthy.

She glanced over at the midwife again and rasped, "Midwife. Send a servant to fetch my husband. He has not been here at all today and he should be here now, with his child."

"Yes, milady," the midwife said quietly, rushing off to send a fourth servant to find the king.

Marianne stared at her baby, softly speaking to the child. "You're such a pretty thing. So tiny. You'll be such a glowing young woman. I only wish I could live to see it."

When the midwife returned to the room, the queen was even weaker. "Milady, allow me to take the child from you. Rest and we will send His Majesty in as soon as he arrives. You need your sleep."

"Of course, of course," Marianne whispered, her eyes fluttering as the midwife took the baby from her arms. As she was about to leave the room, Marianne called weakly and urgently, "Her name is Sophia Wynne."

When the king had finally been found, Marianne was barely able to survive for much longer.

He stepped into the room, showing no emotion. He stared at his baby coldly and his wife without affection. "It is a girl," he said flatly. He had been endlessly praying for a male heir.

"Sophia Wynne," Marianne insisted, wanting him to understand, willing him silently to bid her wishes. "Her name… Sophia… Wynne…"

The king stood above her, the doctor across from him and the midwife at the foot of the bed, still cradling Sophia. Marianne took a shuddering breath and was suddenly still. The doctor felt for a pulse and looked up at the king.

"Your Majesty," he said quietly. "She is gone."

It was only months before the king was remarried. It had been expected, for rumors of the king having a mistress had been flying about for months before the birth of the princess. He paid no mind to the rumors and gossip, only doing as he wished. He did not care if the marriage was far too soon after the beloved queen's passing.

The woman in question was French, and undeniably beautiful. Her hair was golden and bright with sharp, cold, gray eyes. When she arrived at the palace a month after the queen's death, she persuaded the king to officially name his baby.

"Name her something French."

"Her mother wanted her to be Sophia Wynne."

"How plain!" she cooed, pushing back a stray hair from the king's forehead.

He stared at his daughter in her crib, silently sleeping. He had begun to feel a twinge of guilt for the relationship he had with his wife. "Marianne really wanted it to be…"

"Marjolaine," she said quickly.

The king looked distressed. "But Sophia Wynne was…"

"Marjolaine Sophia." The woman grinned prettily, continuing to toy with the king's hair. She wouldn't allow his emotions over his wife's death to get the best of him. She would win him over. She always did. "Combine them. It's very pretty."

"Cosette, I really think Sophia…"

She pursed her lips, becoming frustrated. She changed her tactics. "Do you remember why you visited me, darling?" she asked, her accent thick. "Your wife was so needy. She didn't want to have fun. Why do you want to do her will now?" She smiled again, still cooing, "Darling, you want to see me happy, don't you?"

He frowned, nodding while she spoke. "Of course… But she was my wife, even though she didn't please me, she gave birth to my daughter…" He looked back at the woman next to him. Her face was so pretty… He could not refuse anything she asked. She was truly the fairest woman he had ever met. "But that doesn't matter, I suppose. You will be my wife soon, and the girl should grow to know you as the woman who will raise her, her mother."

She smiled as the records keeper entered the room. "The king has decided the dear girl's name now. Marjolaine Sophia. Isn't it pretty?" She spelled out Marjolaine for him carefully, smiling at the king.

"Marjolaine Sophia?" The records keeper had been initially informed that the name would most likely be Sophia Wynne.

"Yes," the king said, frowning at the baby's cradle.

The records keeper sadly scribbled out Sophia Wynne and replaced it with the new name. He was surprised to see the king choose a different name. The midwife had claimed the queen was insistent on having her daughter named Sophia Wynne.

The king continued to watch the baby's cradle, even after the records keeper had left, and after the French duchess retired to her rooms.

"Sophia," he whispered, momentarily wondering why he had given in to the Frenchwoman. Just as quickly as the curious thought came, it left. The king stood and walked out of the room, not looking back.

As soon as Marjolaine Sophia had turned twelve, she was sent away to finishing school in France, as her stepmother wished.

"You'll become the young woman your father and I will be proud of," her stepmother assured her.

Marjolaine Sophia didn't understand why her parents never were around. She didn't understand why she had to leave for them to be proud of her. She wanted to stay at home with a governess and learn her studies that way. However, her stepmother considered that to be a common way of learning and would not have her daughter be taught like a commoner.

"You're far better off than just merely having a governess," the woman would coo.

So Marjolaine was sent away the day after her twelfth birthday. When she arrived at the school, she fit in terribly. She found no friends or solace there, only teasing and cruelty, from both teachers and students.

"Marjolaine, you slouch too much. Sit up straight!" Her etiquette instructor would always pull Marjolaine's shoulders back with so much force, the girl ached for days after.

Her embroidery instructor always came from behind and startled an already embarrassed Marjolaine. "Marjolaine, your stitches are awful. Redo them!" Her fingers bled nonstop.

Her skin was the only feature that her teachers did not criticize. She had once overheard an instructor of hers and the headmistress discussing her. The instructor had said, "Marjolaine may not have the skills to become a great, accomplished woman, but her pale pallor will be the envy of all court women. Most women go to great lengths to have skin as white as hers."

Her peers, however, did not find it at all appealing.

"Marjolaine is so pale!"

"As white as _snow!_"

"Snow White!"

Snow White was now the only name she went by amongst her peers. In the dining hall, girls would call out, "Snow White, with skin so fair, sit with us!"

The most envied of all girls, Penny, had never spoken to Marjolaine before. She had angelic blonde curls that framed a round, delicately blushing face. One day, however, she sat down at Marjolaine's empty bench at lunch, a cloud of lavender scent joining her. "Marjolaine," she said with a smile. "I simply _adore _your frock today. It's very becoming."

Marjolaine just stared at the girl.

With a flourish, the girl presented an envelope. "You're invited to my winter party," she said with a grin. She stood, saying, "I must return to the girls now. They might get jealous. Farewell, Marjolaine. See you."

"Goodbye," Marjolaine said quietly back. When the blonde-haired angel was gone, Marjolaine opened the envelope with shaking hands. She had never been invited to anything before.

When she unfolded the invite, however, her rising heart fell.

_As if, Snow._

_  
Unless you can suddenly live up to your name, that is. Real snow is quite welcome._

Marjolaine's eyes filled with tears as she held the paper. Marjolaine did not understand why she was so unwanted wherever she went. She then began to realize she was not as pretty as Penny, with her pale blonde curls and bright, rosy cheeks. Though her skin was pale, she had nothing else to be envied. Girls like Penny had no worries but frocks and making themselves the top of the pyramid, the cream of the crop. Marjolaine, however, struggled.

When she returned home from her first visit, her stepmother only praised her manners and lack of speech at the dinner table. "You've grown into such a lady!" she would exclaim.

Marjolaine soon fell into the life of silence and every year was the same. Marjolaine was tormented at school and returned home to be ignored even less than she was at school. She grew to enjoy her solitude at the castle and stayed indoors continually, where she could always be alone. When she was not alone, she yearned for her stepmother's approval and her father's affection. As she grew older, however, the approval was seen less often from her stepmother, yet more affection was given from her father.

The year of her sixteenth birthday came about. Her stepmother, the queen, was getting frustrated with her inability to bear children and an heir for the king. The king himself was growing old and his health had worsened as the years passed.

Weeks before Marjolaine was to return to school, her father summoned her to his chambers. "Sophie," he said, looking up from the papers surrounding him on the bed.

Marjolaine had always adored her father for it. For calling her Sophie. It made her feel loved and special.

"I don't want you to return to school. I would like for you to continue your education here."

The doors opened and the queen entered. "You wished to see me, darling?" she asked.

"Cosette, Sophia will not be returning to school."

She stared blankly at the king. "But, dearest, _Marjolaine_ needs her schooling."

"She can continue her studies at the castle. I want her nearby." He paused, coughing. "I am dying. She needs to be here when it is her time to take the throne. She can spend the time at home meeting possible marriage matches as well. If I die suddenly, she will need to be wed soon after becoming queen."

The queen gave Marjolaine an icy look. "I'd love to have Marjolaine here."

The king nodded wearily. "I will have the housekeeper informed that she is going to be staying at the castle from now on. Sophia, we will get you companions. Now I ask for you both to leave me. I feel fatigued and must finish this paperwork soon. Thank you for coming."

The women gave small curtsies and left the room. Marjolaine curtsied again as her stepmother brushed past her and walked briskly down the hall.

Marjolaine was beginning to realize that things were going to become very different quite quickly.

* * *

I am quite pleased with how this is starting off. Chapter one has been started, and is going very well indeed. I am quite far along with it. You should anticipate a new chapter soon. I promise to not get writer's block.

If I do, then off with my head!

...Please don't actually hunt me down.

Aaand now it's time for _you _to review.


	2. At Home

I yawned and clung to my bedcovers tightly.

"Marjolaine."

I yawned and clung to my warm bedcovers tightly. It was too cold and too early to be awake.

"Marjolaine. A queen does not keep breakfast waiting."

_Cosette._

I shivered as I pushed back the covers and stepped onto the rug next to my bed. Cosette stood at the door, frowning at the apparent delay I was causing. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Time to be awake," came the curt reply. "If you're to stay here as you train to be a queen, then I won't have you be lazy about it like you have been. You're to stick to my planned schedule starting today."

I nodded and she pushed me toward my wardrobe, pulling out the first dress she saw. I let her dress me and pull my corset tight enough to make me lose my breath, nearly fainting. I did not argue with anything she said, only nodded and moved meekly about. I had learned long ago to never argue.

"Today, you are going to be having breakfast with me in the dining hall, since your father does not want to get up. At lunch you will meet with your father and I, and then at dinner we have a guest coming. He is very eligible and rich. Between breakfast and lunch you will have lessons. After lunch you will go outside for a short stroll. You spend far too much time indoors." She paused, frowning at my hair. Once she figured out how to fix the problem, she continued, "After dinner we will gather in the library for conversation with the young man. He might ask you for a stroll, which you will accept, no matter what he is like."

I stared blankly at the mirror, listening to her ramble about the young man's eligibility and how I should not make any brash decisions. She told me I could not be selfish. "You must think of the country, not your own desires," she said in a reprimanding tone, as if I were already refusing to marry him. Once she had finished with my powder, she led me to the dining hall, where we were to eat a very light breakfast. "You need to watch your figure," Cosette said when I stared at my plate in shock. A small amount of fruits and one tiny sausage link sat on the gold-leaf trim plate.

"You're slouching," she commented halfway through the tiny meal.

I sat straighter than I ever had for my instructors at school and she pursed her lips before continuing to eat.

She looked up again soon after. "Don't slurp your drink."

I didn't drink the rest of the meal.

Finally, she sighed and said, "You're a disgrace. Go to your chambers. Your instructor should be up there now."

I nodded my customary nod, gave a small, appropriate curtsy, and left the hall. I kept a straight posture, in case she had left her seat to specifically watch me leave the dining hall and walk to the staircase.

When I reached my chamber door, I sighed, ready to receive a lecture on tardiness from a frumpy old spinster. However, when I entered the room, I found no such woman.

A handsome young man stood at my large window in my parlor, looking down at the grounds below. When he heard the door open, he turned and bowed. "Milady."

"Where is my instructor?" I asked him, wondering what he was doing in my chambers.

He looked surprised. "Why, milady, I'm your instructor."

I blinked at him, a little shocked. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"No, it's fine, milady" he assured me, smiling kindly. "Shall we get started? I'm not sure how far you were at your school…" He gestured to the table piled with his materials and I sat down. He set a paper in front of me and asked, "Does any of this look recognizable to you?" he asked.

I stared at the strange symbols on the page and I shook my head. He showed me several more pages and he looked concerned. "You did not learn much at your school," he said, worry creeping into his voice.

I stared blankly at the only familiar page, hidden under other insignificant ones. "This one is familiar. I had just learned this when I left."

He raised his eyebrows. "This is very basic arithmetic. This is the level at which most students are at by the age of eleven. My youngest brother is just past this lesson."

I looked at him with wide eyes and said, "I didn't leave home until twelve."

"I see. Still, at your age… You should not be this far behind. I cannot believe you attended an establishment that taught so slowly." He frowned at the paper, as if it would suddenly turn into more difficult problems. He tossed it off to the side and pulled a book from his pile. "What were you reading when you left?"

I thought back to my school. "Homer, perhaps? I don't remember," I admitted. "We never really learned much about scholarly things."

He didn't seem to comprehend what I was saying. "What did you learn?"

"Etiquette. We spent a lot of time on posture and speech topics. We learned out to embroider, paint, write letters, dance…"

"You went to a finishing school." He sounded disappointed. "The queen did not mention that."

"I'm sorry," I said, unsure how to respond.

His eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "Oh, no, milady. I apologize, I never introduced myself. I am Professor Holmes Auttenberg. I am pleased to be your instructor." He smiled.

I smiled uncertainly in return. "I am pleased to meet you, Professor."

He frowned, shuffling papers around. "I'm afraid my lesson plans are somewhat out the window now." He sighed. "Let's review then, shall we?"

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

The Queen stood at her large, ornate Italian mirror. She grinned, pursing her painted lips at the wall and patting her hair, satisfied with the sight she saw. She mocked the mirror, saying, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, I am surely the fairest of them all."

She left the mirror, looking through her window, down at the carriage that had just pulled in. Holding her head high, she scoffed at the sight below. Her plan would go far too smoothly. She hardly needed to work on it at all. If she could not give birth to an heir, then she would find her own way to the throne.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Stand straight!" I heard the queen hiss as we walked toward the parlor to greet our guests. I grimaced and did as she told. My back had begun to ache far more than it ever had at school.

When we entered the parlor, our guests stood and gave their formal bows. A tall young man stood next to a plain-looking woman. She smiled kindly to us, while her son stood stoically, his chiseled face impassive. He was quite stunning, I had to admit. He had a strong brow and jaw, with deep, penetrating brown eyes, and his brown hair had been styled fashionably.

"Baron Marrow, it is nice to see you again," Cosette said with a grin.

He bowed his head. "It's a pleasure, milady."

"Come, let us eat," the king said.

As we walked towards the dining hall, the queen was by my side, eyeing my posture. It took plenty of effort to keep my back at straight as the wall.

Dinner took an equal amount of effort. Every moment I had to make sure my soup or drink did not slurp and my back sat straighter than the chair back itself. I had to smile politely the whole time and agreed with whatever the baron said, because it was both proper and expected. However, it was also because all of my mental effort couldn't be wasted on expressing any opinion of my own.

"Hunting is such a terrible sport. Though it is popular, I find it terribly silly. I send out the servants to buy meat from a nearby butcher."

I smiled. "That's quite sensible," I said. I imagined myself asking instead, "Whatever do you do to entertain your male guests, then? Have them embroider? Is your meat always fresh from the butcher? I hear butchers have awful meat."

His mother looked to me and smiled, as if understanding my circumstances.

"Shall we have our tea and cakes in the gardens?" the queen asked.

Father cleared his throat. "A marvelous idea."

We informed the head waiter and stepped out to the garden patio, where a table was already set. Conversation began to sway towards the flowers, how lovely the temperature was, and whether or not winter would be harsh this year.

I realized I hadn't spent winter at home since I was eleven. It was far too treacherous to travel during the winter from France back home. My father had sent gifts and I sent him gifts as well, small trinkets we bought on trips to the market.

"I hope there is a great amount of snow this year. Christmas doesn't seem like Christmas without it," Cosette said.

The baron nodded. "I must agree. It makes everything seem so much more… magical."

I desperately wanted to tell the baron that he was beginning to sound like a woman more and more as the night went on.

The king stared at the young man with curiosity, as if thinking the same as I. "Snow is so troublesome. What do you think, Sophie?" he asked me suddenly.

"I think so, too, Father. Snow is a bit troublesome indeed," I replied, "though it is pretty to look at." I smiled, not for show, but at the fact I had finally been able to voice an opinion, though an insignificant one.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"I am beginning to exhaust myself," Father said finally, after we had finished our cakes and had extensive conversations on where the best place was to buy silk from and whether or not this Duchess or that Baroness would be hosting the annual masquerade. He smiled weakly at our guests. "Please excuse me. Sophie, will you help me to my study?"

Cosette put a hand on my arm. "Marjolaine can stay. Surely your butler can help you."

The king stood and held his head high. "I would like Sophie to accompany me. Come, Sophie."

"Of course, Father." I stood and bowed my head at the baron and his mother. "I had a very pleasant evening," I told them with a smile. I took the king's arm and we left the garden.

When we were safely inside, Father sighed. "That boy may be a sight to behold, but not very good at being a court gentleman."

I smiled, letting my posture become less extreme as we strolled the halls of the palace. "I cannot believe he does not hunt. He has no physical or health problems stopping him, that is obvious."

My father nodded with a deep chuckle. "He was not grown up to have a strong backbone, apparently. I will make sure Cosette does not get any ideas. She does not get to choose your groom. If at all possible, I'd like you to make the choice yourself and not anybody else, not even me, though I'd rather it be me than Cosette."

"I'm sure she means well," I lied.

"Perhaps," he said quietly. It was apparent that he knew it was not the truth either. He shook his head and gave another deep chuckle. "You looked like you were suffering terribly, with your stepmother breathing down your neck. Your posture is always flawless, your manners never falter. I cannot see why she must always push you. I thought I should spare you another two hours and have you help me."

I felt my heart warm, basking in my father's affection. "I thank you."

He winced. "No. You do not have anything to thank me for."

I looked at him curiously. "Whatever do you mean?"

We reached his study and I led him to his favorite chair by his fireplace. I sat in the chair near him, waiting for him to speak.

"Sophie, your name should never have been Marjolaine."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Your mother wanted your name to be Sophia Wynne. Cosette named you Marjolaine, since I was to marry her. She said that Sophia Wynne was too plain, and that it would be so clever to combine both your mother's wishes and her own. I was foolish and listened to her."

I stared into the fire. "That is why you call me Sophie, and why Cosette calls me Marjolaine?"

"Yes. Cosette despises me for calling you Sophie," he said glumly. "I try to imagine as if I had indeed named you Sophia Wynne sometimes."

We sat in silence for a few moments. "Can't we go back and change the records?" I asked.

"Cosette would throw a fit."

I furrowed my brows. "Why does it matter? Let her throw a tantrum like a child," I said in frustration. She had no right to name me! She cheated me out of my own mother's wishes.

"It's not that simple, Sophie. You know how manipulative Cosette can be," he said, his voice quiet.

I nodded. Of course it wasn't simple. Nothing had ever been simple.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Princess, would you like to take a stroll with me?"

I looked up at the baron across the table at breakfast. "I'd be delighted," I forced myself to say.

"What a wonderful idea. We shall follow behind," Cosette piped in, gesturing to the baron's mother. Father once again felt ill and could not join us to break our fast.

We all left the dining room for the gardens, with the women following closely behind. The baron was the first to speak. "You have wonderful posture, and are quite ladylike."

I almost laughed at him. What a thing to say to a princess! Father was right. This young man was not raised to have a strong backbone. "Thank you."

"You look lovely, too," he added.

I smiled, repeating my thanks. "Do you have gardens at your home?" I asked politely.

"Not as beautiful as yours," he replied. "I do love the lilacs you have here. Your tulips are simply stunning. The hyacinth and peonies are quite beautiful as well. My, you have such an extensive range of international flowers!"

"Thank you," I said, trying to remember what a hyacinth was. "Would you like to see the menagerie?"

"Menagerie? I do not care for animals. They're smelly and dirty."

I refused to believe that the first man my stepmother arranged a meeting with was the man with whom I was walking. He didn't even attempt to please me. "I see. Then you wouldn't like to see the stables, then."

"Horses are dangerous. I ride them as little as possible."

_Who _is_ this man?_ I asked myself. "Is there anything that might be of an interest to you? I'd be happy to give you a tour of any part of the castle," I said. "The library, perhaps?"

"I don't really read," he said dully. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He was about to say something, when shouts came to our ears.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! It's the king!" I turned to see one of the butlers chasing after us.

Cosette's eyes widened, and I felt a twinge of pity for her. _Perhaps she might love my father deep down after all_, I thought briefly, when the servant's words actually hit me. I left the baron's side without excusing myself and ran inside, not caring what Cosette would say about decorum.

As my feet flew through the halls and my heart beat with fury, my only thoughts were of being alone. If my father passed, there would only be Cosette and I left. I couldn't live with her. My father was the only source of affection in this castle, and I could not live in such a heartless environment for my whole life. There would be no more returning home to my father's praises, only endless days of Cosette's criticism.

"Father!" I cried as I burst open his chamber doors.

The doctor looked up from my father's bedside. "He is not well. While you and the queen were eating and taking a stroll, the king's health dropped. We believe it to be his heart. He is unconscious now. He won't have very long to live. I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness."

I stared at him, unable to grasp what was happening. I shook my head with sorrow, my hands flying to my mouth to keep myself from screaming with agony. I stood off to the side, not allowing myself to stand near my father. I was far too shaken to see him in such a state up close. Most importantly, I did not want to cry.

Cosette came in soon after. I just continued to stand at the side of the room while the doctor repeated to her what he told me. She stood in silence for a long moment, staring at my father's nearly lifeless body. When she seemed to shake herself from her deep thought, she turned to face me. "That means you need to be married soon. The baron has shown interest in you. We don't have time to find another young man. We'll begin arrangements tomorrow."

All thoughts of her love for my father vanished. She wasn't caring, not even deep down. She was cold and heartless, strictly business.

"Father doesn't like him. He does not want him king. He told me so yesterday," I argued. I would notlet this beast control my life decisions while my father was on his death bed.

"He told me the same!" the queen retorted, her eyes bright with anger, her face contorted with disgust. "I do not care. I am doing what is best for the kingdom, and that is getting _you_ an eligible husband! He is rich and from a good family! There is no question about this! Do _not_ question my authority!"

I glared. "We have officials and diplomats to handle government affairs until a _decent _husband is found!"

She laughed. "Do the peasants want old, stuffy men running their taxes? No! They want one of them. That is who we are!"

"You have no right to control me!" I fumed, unable to hold my anger and hate towards the woman. "You are _not _my mother! You cannot decide the business of this country, you are foreign! You don't belong here, you never have! You will never be one of my country's people! You are not one of us! Don't you _dare _pretend that you are!"

I heard the words tumble from my mouth, unable to comprehend from where they were coming. I had never disobeyed anyone. I had most certainly never argued with authority. I had never questioned my place. I never, _ever_ told anyone what I had always thought of Cosette.

"Do not contradict me! Do not talk to me like that!" she growled, as if she forgot that there were others in the room.

"You don't have a clue what is best for this country," I spat back. "You don't have a clue about anything."

Ignoring anything else she had to say, I stormed from the room, holding my head high. Tears that had been holding back suddenly flowed freely as I strode through the castle, not paying any attention to where I was headed.


	3. The Aftermath

**Yes! I am back!**

I gave myself several... hours as soon as I got home at 5 am a few days ago to start writing again, and right now... I am way ahead of schedule. I wrote the next chapter and a half after this, so I made sure that I had everything I wanted in this chapter. Oooh I'm excited. I'm on a roll! There are probably some ridiculous typos I missed, but who cares? (Don't answer that)

_SIDENOTE: _I had forgotten I posted this last chapter before I left and... well... sort of began adding different, small details to that. So, I reposted it. Nothing has changed, just some minor descriptive elements you probably wouldn't notice. You can look if you want, but that's just a fun fact. Typos are being fixed right after I finish these author notes.

I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me, and a special thanks to REVIEWERS!

xN00DLES: I'm glad you like it that much! Start recruiting readers! I WANT REVIEWS! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! Keep on reading, keep on reviewing!

B. Harris: Thanks for the typos... I am ridiculous when it comes to noticing what I've typed wrong. Haha... Go me! Yeah, the fact that the baron sounded like a woman was partly inspired by all of my... more flamboyant male friends (though they are much more manly than the baron), and all of whom I love way more than this stupidhead.

vanderspektacular: Things definitely aren't in favor of Sophie at the moment. Life is throwing a hard punch at the poor girl! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Keeeep reading, it gets oh-so-awesome!

FaylinnNorse: I like making the introduction vary from the actual story- it makes it easier to get across more information without having one person's point of view. It helps me get ideas together, I suppose. I am in love with the next couple chapters, so I hope they keep everybody at the edge of their seats, waiting for more!

_**Read on!**_

* * *

The library floor was cool against my hot face

The library floor was cool against my face. It felt heavenly against my hot, tear-stained cheeks. _Nobody ever comes back here_, I thought. _I'm safe. I'm safe…_

"Princess Marjolaine?"

_Not even close._ I looked up to see my instructor looking curiously at me.

"May I ask what you are doing on the floor?"

I kept staring back at him. What was his name again?

He shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

My eyes didn't waver and he continued to squirm. My mind finally clicked, understanding that he was speaking to me. I finally managed to find my voice and hoarsely said in a whisper, "Don't call me that."

"I… what?"

"Marjolaine. Don't call me that."

He blinked and nodded. "Yes, milady."

"Sophie. I'm _Sophie,_" I continued to whisper, though my voice stronger.

"Let me help you up, milady," he insisted.

My eyes dropped to look at his boots.

"Come, let me at least get you to a chair." He stooped down and scooped me up in his arms. He was surprisingly strong for a simple instructor. Again, I found myself conjuring no name.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

Startled, he looked down at me with confusion. "What?"

"Who are you? I know you're my instructor…"

"Professor Auttenberg, milady."

"What's your actual name?" I heard myself speak, but it sounded dull and slow to me. I wasn't sure if I was making sense.

"Holmes," he replied as he set me in a chair by a large fireplace.

I stared at the fire. "Holmes." I was silent for a moment, and he was as well. He began to fidget and I asked quietly, "Holmes, is he gone now? For good?"

He didn't respond right away, but spoke quietly and soothingly when he did. "I'm afraid so, milady."

"Sophie," I immediately mumbled incoherently.

He knelt down beside me. "Is there anything I can get you, Sophie?" he repeated.

My name sounded so sure in his voice. I wanted him to keep talking. I shook my head. My father was gone. I couldn't think. "Tell me a story," I rasped. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to cry.

"A story?" he asked, once again startled. "I'm afraid I can't tell very good stories. I can read to you if you'd like."

"No. Tell me one yourself," I urged.

He grimaced and nodded. "As you wish, milady."

"_Sophie_," I reminded him.

He gave a small chuckle. "Of course." He stood, pulling a chair closer to mine. "Tell me, Sophie. Do you believe in magic?"

I blinked at him. "Hardly."

"Well that should change." He grinned, his eyes betraying his sympathy, his wish to help me. "I grew up not far from here. About a day's walk, I suppose. I grew up in the deep forest. My mother adopted me and six other boys. My youngest brother, as I've told you, is but eleven years of age. My eldest is three years older, twenty-two. I am nineteen. The twins are seventeen. Then there's one that's sixteen, and the other thirteen. That makes seven of us.

"My mother told us stories at bedtime, ones of daring knights on quests, others of beautiful cursed maidens. She should be the one telling this story." He paused. "She hardly claimed any of them to be true but one in particular. It was of a girl and a cursed man, a prince."

I stared at him skeptically. He merely grinned again in response.

"It was never in the same place or time, but she swore the story itself was true. The place didn't matter she always told us, but the characters were what made it happen. This particular story was of a young girl, not far from your age. She lived with her father, her mother gone. They were fond of each other, this father and daughter. The father traveled often, unable to find work as a shoemaker. They were quite poor, but that was no problem for the young girl. She found a solace in books," Holmes said, sweeping his arm to indicate the rows of books surrounding us. I smiled. I liked the story already. He smiled warmly back, happy to get a response from me.

"Her name was Anna. She kept to herself, mostly, since they moved so often. Finally, her father found a steady community to stay in. It was small, and she got lots of attention, something she was not ready to welcome. The pair both stayed home and as secluded as possible, making the them the center of gossip.

"Months after their arrival, and despite the talk about the family, Anna was given a marriage proposal. The most admired man in town wanted the most beautiful girl as his bride. She refused him. He was insistent, and returned every day after the first rejection.

"One day, when she saw him coming, Anna took off on her father's horse into the woods, far from the man. She was paying no mind to how far she went and…"

The doors suddenly flung open. They hit the wall with a deep thud, causing several books to lose their places, falling to the floor.

I jumped, startled at the sudden interruption.

Cosette stood in the doorway, her figure tall and stiff. "Marjolaine. You mustn't let the baron think he is _unwanted_ here. We must go entertain our _guests_," she spat at me with eyes full of hatred.

I didn't make a move. I sat there in shock, confused at her words. Did her husband not just die?

"_Now!" _she hissed.

My mind was numbed and my previous courage was gone. I jumped from the chair, minding that my spine be straighter than the wall itself.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

The baron smiled at me, not at all in a pleasant manner.

"I do not mean to sound brash, but it seems fitting to ask you now, since a respectable mourning period has passed. I have considered your situation," he began, lowering himself to one knee, "and with the Queen's blessing, I should like to ask you to be my bride."

I smiled back as charmingly as possible and said, "Not brash at all. I would be honored to become your wife." I felt sick.

Cosette, who had been standing to the side, smiled at my perfected response and embraced me. "I've always wanted to see you happy," she cooed, "and now I have my chance."

"Thank you very much," I replied. "It means so much to me."

She clasped her hands together, grinning joyfully, but not for my so-called happiness. "We must begin arrangements at once!"

Once small talk and pleasantries had been exchanged, and Cosette finally pleased with my performance, I retired to my chambers. I was exhausted from pretending. I curled up on my bed, unable to force myself from my deep despair. There was no such thing as a "mourning period." It wasn't measurable to me. It was a permanent part of your life that nothing could heal.

My head spun. My life would never be my own. I felt alone. My mind was the only thing I was able to fully control. Even my own body felt like it did not belong to me. My skin was far more pale than ever before, and my waist was tiny enough that the baron's bony hands could encircle it. My back always ached from the effort it took to stand, sit, walk, or do anything without slouching. I wrapped my arms around myself, eyes dry and mind numb. Exhaustion took over and all went black.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

The Queen eyed the raven-haired girl from across the room. The young woman was only getting more beautiful, whilst the Queen continued to age and grow haggard. It was not fair that such a pitiful and mindless creature should have such beauty. She turned her gaze to the young man, expecting to meet his eyes. Instead, his were watching his future bride with a deep desire, not foreign to the Queen. She scoffed at him, her anger building. He had been watching _her_ only yesterday!

She did not worry, however. Once the mindless pair married, the girl would be gone and the Queen would have all the power and beauty to herself. She would be the one everybody wanted. Her plan was unable to fail.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

I awoke to my maid.

"Milady? Let me help you into your nightgown. You shouldn't sleep in those clothes."

I nodded, allowing her to guide me from my bed to my wardrobe, where she had my clothes ready for me. When I was dressed, she guided me back to bed, pulling my covers back for me. I smiled gratefully at her, mumbled my thanks, and she left the room, turning off the lamps on her way out.

Sleep would not come like I expected. I felt as tired as I had before, but my eyes would not rest. The baron and Cosette still spun through my thoughts. His proposal felt like the end, and Cosette worried me. It felt like hours before I gave up on sleep and lit a candle. I covered my shoulders with my thick shawl and walked quietly to the library.

It was eerie at night in castle. Shadows threw themselves like dancing demons on the walls as I hurried to get to the library, where I could light a fire. As I opened the doors, however, I noticed a fire had already been started.

"Hello?" I called tentatively.

A figure stood from a desk in a far corner of the library. "Sophie?"

"Who is that?" I asked, surprised by the familiarity with which I was being addressed.

"Holmes," came the reply.

I felt relieved and sighed. "Holmes. What are you doing here?"

"Working on… Well, I suppose I'm just reading now. I came here to keep working, but I got distracted." He shuffled his feet, looking slightly uneasy, as he always had.

"What have you been doing these months? I haven't seen you since the day…" My voice caught and I didn't continue. I didn't need to.

"I was assigned to the accounting staff. I'm afraid I'm not liking it. I will probably quit soon," he confessed. Silence followed and finally he asked, "What are you doing up so late?"

I stared at my feet. "I couldn't sleep. I'm afraid of nightmares."

"Nightmares?" He walked towards the fire, standing in front of it.

I nodded. "I haven't had pleasant dreams in years."

He looked into the fire grimly. "Nor have I," he said.

I walked to the fire as well and stood beside him. "Why is that?"

"A long story, I'm afraid."

I sat down on the floor by the fire. He looked down at me, confused. "I've got time," I replied.

He studied my face for a moment. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather not explain now. Perhaps another day." He sat down beside me anyway. "I heard you aren't getting a new instructor anytime soon."

I winced. "No. It is not proper for a married woman to have a tutor."

He looked at me knowingly, hearing the spite in my voice. We both knew it was unsafe to speak of the baron's lack of qualifications to become king, even so late at night. In the back of my mind, I realized I should not even be in this room, in such close proximity to the young professor.

"I suppose you'll be busy with other things," he said. "You'll be helping your husband run the castle and the country."

"Do you have a family?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, only my brothers and my mother. My eldest brother is married, though. They live with my mother, helping her run the household and keeping the farm. They took a huge loss when I left," he answered, looking slightly upset.

"Do you miss them terribly?"

"More than you can imagine," he answered immediately. He winced and shook his head. "No, I take that back. I'm sure you can imagine. Pardon me. Yes, I miss them."

I smiled sympathetically, not at all offended. "Will you go back to them when you leave the castle?"

He nodded. "I was never much of a farmer. However, I might be able to teach the local town children. They have no school."

I sighed. "Tell me more of your home."

Holmes glanced at me, confused as usual. "Pardon me asking, but why are you so interested?"

I looked up, into his eyes. "I want to know what it might have been like if I had been born as a normal girl."

His eyes betrayed the empathy he felt towards me. Somehow, I knew he wished to be normal as much as I wanted to. "I don't know what it might have been for you. Normal was never something my life could be described as," he said, confirming my guesses. "I grew up with six boys and a couple to whom I had no relation."

"A couple? You had a father?" I asked, for I had been assuming a single woman had adopted the boys. He never mentioned a father figure.

He looked down at his hands. "He passed on several years ago. Cholera took him."

We sat in silence for a few moments until I finally said, "I am feeling quite tired now. I should return to my chambers now." I stood, ready to leave.

He stood up as well and bowed. "It was a pleasure speaking with you again, mil- Sophie."

"I hope to see you again, Holmes," I said.

He smiled and I left, quietly padding my way to my chambers. As I was about to fall asleep, I remembered the story Holmes had been telling me on the day of my father's death. With regret for forgetting about it, I fell into a fitful sleep.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Which flower arrangement do you like best, milady?" A woman wearing a plain, drab dress stood before Cosette and I, gesturing to the sight set in front of us.

I studied what seemed like the hundreds of bouquets running the length of the dining table. One exotic, yet simple, bouquet caught my eye. "This one." _Not that it matters_, I thought grimly. _I have no choice in the matter in the end._

"Wouldn't you like something more traditional, Marjolaine?" Cosette asked as I predicted, her voice dripping with distaste.

I nodded, trying my best to seem as pleasant as possible. My late night left me tired and grouchy, making it much more difficult to please Cosette. I picked the least boring piece that would pass as traditional. "Perhaps this one?"

Cosette nodded her approval and we moved on to linens. "Would you like the more simple and elegant or traditional and lacy?" Two small tables were set up in the corner of the dining hall, covered in two different tablecloths.

"The more traditional, I suppose," I replied. Cosette made no move to argue and we continued to the patio, where more tables were set up.

In her usual monotone, the woman asked, "Which table display do you prefer, milady?"

I walked around the patio with Cosette at my back. I chose one blindly, not caring any longer about how my wedding would be.

"Wonderful choice, milady," the monotone woman said.

Cosette smiled graciously at the woman and thanked her. "We must now get you to your fitting, Marjolaine."

As we walked to Cosette's chambers, she spoke up. "Marjolaine, I am pleased that you have made a complete turnaround. It pleases me that you no longer defy me so. I have forgiven you for the day your father died. You were merely grieving and I understand that."

"I am glad you've forgiven me. I've always been to ashamed to bring it up. Thank you very much." I felt my hate burn inside me, and I struggled to contain it.

"I hope you can bring yourself to even think of me as your mother," she added, her voice daring me to defy her.

I chose my words carefully, my anger rising inside me. "That would be a very big step. I do hope you might understand that it might take time."

Disappointed in my passive response, she set her mouth into a stiff smile. "Of course I understand, darling."

I smiled pleasantly at her, pretending to be oblivious to her plot. _Yes_, I thought, _she will make my life _quite _pleasant when I am queen._

* * *

Chapter 3- fourth installment, I suppose- is finished, and as soon as I get Chapter 4 done (it's far past the halfway point, I promise you), Chapter 3 will be up for your pleasure. Which will be soon! I want to get as much in as possible before August second- Nobody will want to be on the INTERNET when there's BREAKING DAWN to read.

Kudos to those who have read Stephanie Meyer's AMAZING series.

Suggestion to those who have yet to read it: DO IT. At first, I was like... "Ew. Everybody likes it. If the general public likes it... it's probably not that amazing. I don't want another stupid Harry Potter fiasco." (By the way, nothing against good ol' Potter- LOVED the books, but they _are_ slightly below my reading level, you know?)

So, moral of my story: Don't judge a book by the public- READ TWILIGHT. It's amazing. The end.


	4. True Joy

**Argh! **I know, I told you this chapter was finished... but then I dropped an atomic bomb on the last half of it and changed the ending to make the story last a bit longer. Trust me, you'll thank me in the end (the very end... I'm afraid you won't like me very much after this chapter). I like this ending far better than what I had already. So now, it looks like it'll take me another eon to finish the next chapter... Sorry! I'm hoping not, cause I did save what I took off in hopes of reviving it somehow, and I know my plan for the chapter after next, which was supposed to be chapter four (fifth installment- maybe I'll change it so it's not so confusing for me)...

**xN00DLES:** yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it and are trying to advertise! Keep on reading!

**FaylinnNorse: **Gosh, running away and getting married to Holmes? You know, that's just plumb crazy! Running away with Holmes? Hmm... Interesting thought (cough cough, wink wink). Haha. Anyway, I hope you've given Twilight a second thought (DO NOT SEE MOVIE FIRST).

**vanderspektacular: **Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up and keep reading!

I'll let you read now. Here's chapter three! Review!!

* * *

"Be careful! You will make her bleed to death before she will be able to walk down the aisle! I do not want to have to find a new seamstress. Watch your needle more closely, woman."

The woman's hands quavered, obviously from fear of the queen. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'm sorry. I'll make sure it does not happen again."

Smoothing her glaring face, Cosette smiled brilliantly at me. Clasping her hands together, she cooed, "Marjolaine, you look lovely in that dress. I cannot wait to see it finished! You will be a vision. I will be"

I felt a needle jab me again, but I did my best not to flinch. "Thank you very much. I'm quite excited as well." She did not notice my slight grimace and did not yell at the woman.

After several more pricks, the woman's hands shook less until the needle no longer stabbed me. I smiled at her encouragingly as she kept working, pinning the dress in different places.

Once Cosette was pleased, the last fitting was finally over. With dread, I slipped out of the gown. The next time I wore this dress would be on my wedding day, the day I tied myself to the awful baron.

As my maids helped me into my gown for dinner, Cosette chattered away like a bird. As the wedding date grew closer, Cosette had grown chattier and more gleeful. She was less demanding about my posture, either giving up or finally pleased with it. "You'll look like a fairy queen, absolutely angelic. You will be the center of everyone's attention. The baron is quite excited for the wedding. He is always asking of your dress, but I simply tell him that he will be the most lucky man in the world that day."

"Is he really? I do hope he will be happy with me as his wife." I hid my grimace as best I could from her as I lied.

She grinned. "I don't think you'll need to worry your pretty little head about that."

Her grin disturbed me and I looked away from her. "Will he be at dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I finally persuaded his advisors to give him a break for once and allow him to enjoy a nice dinner with his future bride."

I nodded, as if the news pleased me. "That is quite good," I said, my heart heavy with dread.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"I hear the wedding preparations are going quite well," the baron said, smiling at me.

I nodded, weakly returning the smile. "Oh yes. Everything is going according to plan and running smoothly." I paused. "We will have the perfect wedding," I lied, adding it on to make myself sound more excited about the day that we would be bound.

Cosette smiled at our exchange. "Marjolaine, why don't you and the baron take a stroll in the gardens? I can stay here and relax by the fire in the parlor."

I looked up at the queen. "Isn't it quite improper to have no chaperone?" I asked tentatively.

"You're almost married now, I think it should be fine," she said absently.

I reluctantly looked back to the baron. He was still smiling and I forced a happy face. "I suppose it should be," I relented. "Shall we?"

He took my arm and we stepped outside, into the cool night air. We strolled about, finally into the weaving maze.

"May I call you Marjolaine now?" he asked suddenly, stopping at a dead end, his hand catching mine.

Startled, I struggled for words. "I… oh, well, of course."

"Call me Theodore," he said, pulling me close, his breath hot against my neck.

"I… Theodore, I don't believe this is acceptable behavior."

He scoffed. "Who would catch us?" he asked, his mouth closer to my skin.

"It is not being caught that worries me," I responded, my heart speeding up. "It's my conscience."

He laughed wickedly, and gripped my arms tightly. "You are to become queen. You and I will have to make decisions that our consciences won't agree with. Let this be a learning experience." His mouth was suddenly on mine, eager and strong.

Startled, I pushed my hands against his chest.

"Marjolaine," he hissed in my ear, not moving even an inch away, "don't do anything you'll regret. The queen won't be pleased if I cancel the wedding because _you came on to me._"

My eyes met his and I knew that he was not kidding. He would lie to Cosette, and even if she knew what the truth was, she would be furious that I had displeased him. I gaped at him, anger coursing through my veins.

He grinned viciously once he knew I understood. Once again, he pressed his lips to mine and I could do nothing but stand still, my hands against his chest still, but merely for support. When he realized I was no longer going to fight him, he grew more passionate. I let him kiss me for what seemed like forever before finally he stopped.

"I'll stop now," he said in my ear, "because I don't want to get too carried away."

I shuddered at the thought of him getting carried away and quickly blocked it. He stepped away from me and offered his arm. I took it reluctantly and we returned to the castle.

We reached the parlor and Cosette stood as we entered. She took in my flushed face and the baron's triumphant face without any reaction. "How was your stroll?" she asked cheerfully.

I quickly responded, "It was a lovely night for a stroll, thank you."

The baron nodded and smiled at me. "We had a pleasant time."

"I'm glad to hear it," the queen responded.

"I hope you won't think of me as rude, but the fresh air has left me fatigued. I hope you won't mind me retiring for the night," I said as quietly and as politely as I could manage.

Cosette seemed to fight with herself for a moment. "Of course you're exhausted. It has been a long day."

I thanked them and left the parlor swiftly. Once I was out of my gown and the maid had left my chambers for the night, I let the tears come. I was unsure of how long I was on my bed, sobbing until my eyes had no tears left to forfeit. I was still awake when dawn broke through my windows.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

The baron attended dinner regularly after that. After several weeks of the repeated nightmare, I retreated to the library once again instead of lying awake in bed for the many, unendurable hours. To my surprise, the fireplace had a roaring fire again.

"Holmes?" I asked as I stepped inside.

I heard snoring coming from the corner where the desk sat. I walked over to it, where Holmes was fast asleep on his paperwork. "Holmes?" I asked again.

He jerked his head up, startled. "Sophie!" he exclaimed.

I looked down at him curiously. "I thought you were going to quit."

He paused. "I am, but it might not be for a bit longer."

I nodded. "I see. You were snoring. Why are you still here, in the library?"

He blinked. He mumbled something incoherent and then said, "I was working."

"As usual."

He frowned at my forwardness. "Is something wrong, Sophie? You don't seem like yourself."

I wanted to snap at him and point out that he didn't know me, but I stopped.

"There is. I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?"

I didn't answer him.

He stood from the desk and led me to a chair by the fire. "Sophie, you're as pale a snow. What's the matter?"

I winced at the snow reference, but wilted at his kind voice. "I don't want to _be_ here," I whispered. "It's a nightmare both during the day and the night."

His brow was furrowed and his mouth set in a straight line. His eyes squinted, as if trying to see inside of me. "What do you mean?"

"He… In the maze…"

"Sophie? Speak clearly. I can't understand you. Look at me."

I obeyed and looked into his eyes. "He kisses me. He's rough with me. I can't stand it," I said softly. Why was I telling him?

Holmes sat down in the chair near me. "Does he hurt you?"

"No. It scares me, though." I shook my head. "He gets so rough, I'm afraid… I'm afraid one day, when we're married, he'll get angry enough and hit me. Holmes, I don't want to be here."

He looked at me with deep compassion. "What if I could get you away?"

I laughed roughly. "And how do you suggest that?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "What I do know is that if you don't feel safe with him, you shouldn't be here. You don't deserve this life at all. My mother and sister-in-law would love to take care of you."

I shivered. We were quiet for a moment. "I don't know what to do," I whispered.

He watched the fire contemplatively, suddenly determined. "Come back here tomorrow night. I'll think on it. There must be some way to get you away from here before the wedding." He smiled at me encouragingly. "I can't sit here and watch you suffer. I may not know you very well, and I might be a complete stranger to you, but I won't let a nice young woman such as yourself suffer like this."

I nodded, understanding that he meant every single word he promised. "Thank you, Holmes. Thank you so much. Even if you can't find a way, thank you for caring."

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

The Queen stood before her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

With a cry, the Queen stepped away from the mirror. Her own face swam away from her, leaving the swirling image of a girl with snow white skin and hair as dark as the night sky outside.

Fury flowed through her veins as she stormed out of her quarters to the baron. The plan had changed.

The girl died as soon as the ceremony was through.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Theodore… Please, you're hurting me."

He continued to drag me towards the maze. "Stop being a baby," he hissed, glaring at me.

When we reached the maze, his pace only quickened. I felt my heartbeat grow louder and stronger as we marched deeper in. My mind and stomach spun with nausea and fear. When we reached a dead end, he pushed me against the hedge and pressed himself against me. He kissed me roughly and relentlessly. I let my mind shut down and I desperately hoped Holmes had found a way to get me away.

"You're being ridiculous," the baron spat, pushing me away from him, into the hedges again. "Any woman would be pleased to be found so attractive."

My whole body shook. "You're hurting me, though," I said softly.

He scoffed. _"Hurting_ you?" I nodded, suddenly more scared than ever. His eyes flared with anger. "You miserable girl." He spat at me, his spit hitting my face. I wiped my face quickly, disgusted by the act.

"I have my whole life to deal with you. We will return now."

I nodded and he grabbed me, growling curses under his breath.

When we reached the castle, we were informed Cosette had taken to her chambers early. I was grateful for her disappearance and flew to my chambers. My maid didn't ask about the bruises on my arms and was gone as soon as I was comfortable in bed.

When I was sure it was safe, I grabbed my shawl and rushed to the library.

Holmes was sitting at the desk as usual, but not surrounded by pages filled with numbers. A map of the castle's secret chambers was laid out upon the dark mahogany. He looked up when I approached. "There are plenty of ways to get out of the castle undetected," he said quietly, gesturing at the map. "We won't be able to do this alone, however."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He stared at me. "I mean I can't just smuggle you in princess-material clothes to a farm. We'll need a young woman that is nearly as petite as you are, because I have no other way to obtain inconspicuous clothing for you. We'll have to involve another young woman to assist us in that. That's why I asked your maid, Maria, to help us out. She's mending some of her frocks that are too small for her so that you can have something to fit in."

My eyes narrowed at him. "I don't want to involve anyone unnecessary."

"It's too late, Sophie," he said firmly. "We definitely need her, and she won't be in any trouble."

I shook my head. "How do you know that? What if somebody finds out she helped us?"

"Nobody will know it was me that took you from the castle in the first place. They will have _no idea_. Remember, nobody knows we've had contact since your father's death." He frowned, running his hand over his head. "You shouldn't worry about this, okay? We will figure it out. It will happen before the wedding. I _promise _you. No harm will come to you, or anybody else."

I stood motionless, debating his proposition. It was true, I needed clothes that suited a young woman on her way to a farm. However, I did not want to involve Maria. I found it unfair to her if our plans went wrong and she was punished. I sighed finally, giving up on my internal argument.

"Fine, Holmes. I see that I have no choice, but nobody else is to be involved. Understood?"

He nodded. "I'll agree to that. We shouldn't need anymore help than Maria. We will be able to handle anything else we need. I have plenty of money to buy food once we are far from the castle, even if it's at a farmer's home."

I moved to his side, both of us silently studying the intricate web of tunnels and passageways. "When?" I asked.

He looked at me in thought. "Two days."

It suddenly felt real. Nothing, none of Holmes's promises, not even the maps or Maria's involvement made it feel so real, so possible to me. I suddenly knew that I was going to be _gone_, that I was no longer going to be Marjolaine. Somehow, I could feel that Sophia Wynne would finally be able to live.

I smiled. "So soon!"

He smiled back. "These next couple of days will seem like eternity to you, Sophie."

I nodded. "I know."

"Look," he said, pointing to a spot on the map. "This is the path we'll take. It's short, direct, and will lead us past Maria's chambers, where you can change clothes. Maria will take your things as soon as we have left and bury them away from the castle."

We were silent again, my thoughts scattered and distracted. There were so many things to think about, so many things to consider. My life would be completely altered, and I would no longer be the princess of my country, but a common girl. I wouldn't be the betrothed wife of a baron, but a normal, sixteen year-old girl. Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards Holmes filled my heart. I would never be able to thank him, or his family, enough for this amazing act. I had never before thought of a life outside of the one I had, never before realizing that it was possible.

"Thank you, Holmes."

He looked back at me, startled. "You're welcome, I suppose."

"I can't imagine a life not being Marjolaine," I said quietly, giving him a lopsided smile.

His face broke into a huge grin. "You're going to love it. Imagine eight more people, much kinder than I am."

"Wow. Eight. I know that's how many people are in your family, but I've never really thought about it before," I murmured. "There's so many." I couldn't imagine a family so large! There were _nine_ including Holmes.

"My mother and sister-in-law will love to have another female influence around the house," he said, leaning back in his chair. "No matter how much they love being with me and my brothers, they always sigh over being two females in a sea of seven boys."

I smiled at the joy in his voice when he spoke of his family, so unlike anything I've ever heard. Family had never meant anything more than blood relation to me, until my father's last few years. Even then, I didn't understand what great amount of love a true family could create. I could see in Holmes's eyes at that moment, what it meant to really love those close to you.

"I really think you and Penny will get along quite well. You won't have to worry about my mother, either. She is so terribly compassionate towards everybody. Mark my words, Sophie. You shall never see a kinder soul than her," he said, still grinning.

I gave a small laugh. "I'm sure I won't," I agreed.

He looked at me with curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"You," I responded immediately. "I only wish I had your enthusiasm. Should anybody see you now, they would believe you've been into liquor."

He laughed in return. "I suppose so," he agreed. "Now that we have a plan, you should probably return to your chambers. Get plenty of sleep. I don't want you unable to function tomorrow."

I nodded. "You're right. I need my beauty rest for my upcoming wedding day," I replied with a smile creeping across my face, my joy escalating beyond any emotion I had ever felt. I could have sworn it was stronger than my grief at my father's death.

He gave me a goofy grin. "Goodnight, milady," Holmes said, touching the brim of an invisible hat, still tipped back in the chair.

"Goodnight, Professor," I replied and floated back to my chambers on a cloud.

* * *

**REVIEW!! Please? **This story is fueled by you readers, and if you're reading, that means you should be reviewing (however, that is me being a hypocrite-which means I will understand if you don't, but I'll still be sad)!

Techno dance party for whoever reviews!!


	5. Leaving

_Yes, _here I am. I am indeed alive and have finally finished this chapter. However! I took the time to make sure it was well-organized and completed- at least to my standards.

Review responses at the end.

NOW!

The 3 Rs.

Relax.

Read.

AND.

Review!!

* * *

I couldn't have been in a better mood when I awoke the next morning. The weather seemed to want to go my way as well, with the sun sparkling bright outside, still close to the horizon. I opened a window briefly to breathe in a big gulp of brisk, spring morning air. My wedding was only supposed to be a week away, yet tomorrow night I would be gone. _Two full days_, I reminded myself, _that's all that's left of my life as Marjolaine_.

I shut my window and turned to face my vanity. The mirror reflected the image of a bright young woman, with eyes bluer than the gorgeous sky behind her. Her hair shone with a dark brilliance that contrasted sharply, but elegantly, against her smooth, white skin. I suddenly saw myself the way my classmates did not. My reflection did not show a submissive, outcast girl. It showed a glowing, confident young woman, whose skin indeed resembled snow.

"Snow White," I whispered to my reflection, watching the full, bright crimson lips move ever so slightly.

My door opened and Maria stepped in, looking startled that I was awake. "Milady, you are awake."

I smiled at her, but said nothing. She moved to my wardrobe, pulling a dress from inside. "Would you like this dress today, milady?"

I nodded. "That would be fine," I replied.

After my dress was on, she went to work on my hair, pulling it up into my usual elegant twist. Sitting at my vanity, I wondered how I could manage the farm girl look. It would most definitely be a question for Holmes later on.

Cosette strode into the room and stopped short when she noticed that I was out of bed. "Marjolaine. You're nearly ready."

I smiled at her as naturally as I could. _She_ wouldn't even ruin my mood. "I slept very well last night," I said, "and woke up a little earlier than usual. You _have_ been telling me that I need to start acting like a queen. You always get up early in order to keep the castle moving. I must start to practice waking early sometime, don't I?"

"I suppose so," she murmured, giving me a forced smile. "I'm glad you've been thinking about my advice."

"You have good advice to give."

She gave me a wary look, as if she could sense my odd mood. She seemed to ponder for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "You seem to be in a spectacular mood today."

Again, I tried to smile as naturally as possible. "I think it's the sleep. I've never slept so well. The wedding is so soon, and everything is nearly perfect. I have had no reason to be worried. I can't believe I'm going to be married so soon! I was far too quick to judge the baron," I babbled. "He's such a wonderful man, and _terribly _handsome."

Cosette's skepticism slowly began to melt. "See? I told you he would be fine as king."

I simply stared back at my reflection instead of responding. I was shocked to see how well I was playing the part of the mindless princess. I felt the most composed I had ever been in my life.

"Now we can go over your schedule smoothly, and without any rush."

I nodded. "I understand why you emphasized this so much. It's so much less stress."

She held her head high, basking in her small victory over me. "Indeed."

Once Maria had declared my hair finished and Cosette agreed, we exited to my parlor. I sat down on my treasured eggshell white settee, its frame a rich, dark mahogany. Cosette sat across from me, in a blue chaise lounge that she had shipped over from France, just for me. I found it slightly gaudy, but never told her such.

"Your schedule for the day isn't quite so bad today. We will be dining with the baron; his mother just arrived yesterday in the city and will stay here at the castle the rest of her stay, until after the wedding is over." She picked up a stack of papers from the end table near her. "This is the guest list and seating arrangements. You must look it over sometime today, but it is not very important. We will get together with the baron and his mother after lunch to look it over for final finishes.

Between breakfast and lunch is dancing lessons, to make sure you aren't rusty on any of your steps. We can't have the newlyweds tripping and falling on their face as they dance their first dance. After lessons, depending on how long they last, we will go over the small details again, to make sure they are all as you wished." She paused. "Oh yes! Lunch will be testing the banquet food. You and the baron will decide which dishes you like best for your wedding ball."

"Ah yes, I forgot we still needed to do that," I murmured.

She gave me a smile. "Most definitely. After looking over the seating arrangements, you will practice your speech you will give at the banquet. Once we have finished that, we will have dinner early and retire to the drawing room. I won't be able to let you and your young fiancé have your little stroll you two always have. We will instead be entertaining the baron's mother, as good hostesses always should."

I sighed. "Yes, it sounds like a more relaxing day than the rest of the week has been." And I did _not _mean the number of obligations I had.

"Don't get used to it," Cosette warned. "After tomorrow, the time until the wedding will be quite hectic."

I nodded solemnly. "I'm sure you're right." She had no idea exactly _how _right she was.

The clock on my fireplace mantle chimed quarter till. "Perfect timing!" she declared, rising from the chaise lounge. "Let's go down to breakfast, hm?"

I followed her down the hall toward the grand staircase. She continued to babble about the dances we would have at the banquet, and how long it would be until the baron and I were coronated. As we descended the stairs, we met Holmes. I felt my face get hot as he stopped in mid-step and bowed to us, murmuring formalities. Cosette floated past him without any acknowledgement. My heart was beating so hard, I was afraid she would know. I felt Holmes's eyes burning at my back as I followed Cosette's example.

My mind spun. What if she _did_ find out? What if we were caught? What would happen to me? Holmes's punishment would be death undoubtedly. Cosette would make my life a nightmare.

Suddenly, a soothing voice broke my worries.

_I _promise _you. No harm will come to you, or anybody else._

Holmes had promised me, and he had been so sure of it. I felt relief wash over me as I began to calm down. He was right. The secret was safe and nobody would ever find out.

I held my head a bit higher as Cosette and I entered the dining hall, feeling profoundly confident.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Your Majesty, you have given Her Highness the best possible education a princess could have. Her dancing is nearly as good as yours," the dancing instructor said as we spun about the ballroom.

"I only wish I were as skilled at dancing as she is," I said. "I can't understand how she does so well."

It was one of the few comments I had made that morning that were true. Cosette truly _was _a graceful dancer, and I could never comprehend how she simply _floated _across the ballroom floor with my father, who had possibly been the _worst _dancer in the history of kings.

"Thank you," Cosette said, grinning broadly from the praise. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and gave a small curtsy as the song ended.

We left soon after, heading to the extra study. Not even the baron had been allowed into the King's Study yet, only my father's favorite butler. He kept the study clean and in order. All important papers had been removed from the room long before his death. His illness had left him bed-ridden quite often, which made him unable to do his work efficiently. As a result, his papers were taken to him.

"Here are all of the details," Cosette said, handing me a ledger-looking book. I opened it and began to read. _Flowers: Traditional. White and pink roses… _I simply skimmed the rest of it, barely comprehending what the words were saying. I pretended to think about it sincerely. I murmured a "Oh yes, that's right," and "Mm… right…," every so often.

Once I was "finished," I handed the book back to her. "I didn't find any flaws in it, or at least I don't think so."

Cosette nodded, flipping through the pages like I had wanted to. "The staff went over it several times. I was afraid they would _still_ get something wrong." She sighed, snapping it shut. "Well, I suppose all we can do is just wait and see if they _do _everything correctly. It will be terribly embarrassing if something goes wrong."

I nodded. "Absolutely."

"You have time to study the seating," she added, exchanging the book for another. "Look over it and make sure you see no flaws. I will leave you and make sure somebody is sent up to inform you when to come down for lunch. You still have about an hour. Leave this on the desk."

I smiled. "Thank you," I murmured, taking the book as she handed it to me. "I will see you at lunch."

She exited the room, shutting the door behind her. I sighed and sat down at the desk. I drummed my fingers on the mahogany desk. I smiled. I loved the color of mahogany… I frowned, opening the book. Tables were listed by number, a map at the front. I grumbled as I saw how long the list really was…

I immediately found a flaw. "No! She mustn't be anywhere the duke from Denmark!" I frowned, flipping to the back of the book to write on a blank page. I took the pen sitting on top of the desk and began to scribble. I sighed in frustration as I began to find mistake after mistake. Once I had written down all that was wrong, I began to calculate in my head. I knew the baroness from Spain would get along much better with the prince from Germany than the duke from Denmark.

The door suddenly opened, breaking my concentration. Holmes bowed once he was in the room. "Lunch will be in fifteen minutes, milady."

"Thank you." I said.

He stuck his head out the door and quickly pulled something from a pocket. I frowned at him in confusion as he took several large steps to cross the room. His eyes darted about, wary and suspicious. He slid a small piece of paper across the desk. "Her Majesty asks you to not be late."

I continued to gape at him. "I… Oh. Well… Thank you?"

He bowed again and quickly left the room. I looked down to the paper, carefully picking it up. I looked around the study before I opened it. It read, _Plans changed. Tonight._

I took a deep breath. Without any second thoughts, I discreetly shredded the small scrap of paper into tiny confetti. As I rose to toss the remnants into the fireplace, I felt strangely calm. My heart was beating only slightly faster than its normal rate and my head felt clear. I returned to the desk, where I scribbled a few more notes before replacing the pen and closing the book.

As I rushed to join Cosette and the baron, I continued to be amazed at how collected I was. I would never have been able to hide this.

"Just in time!" I heard as I was about to enter the dining hall. Coming from the opposite direction was Cosette, the baron, and his mother. "Splendid!"

The baron looked slightly unhappy as we entered. I wondered if Cosette had just informed him that we wouldn't be taking our usual stroll.

"I am delighted to see you made it here safely," I said to the baron's mother, realizing I had not said so at breakfast. "I'm sorry I said nothing this morning."

She looked up at me with surprise. "Thank you, Your Highness."

The food testing went smoothly and without any trouble. Cosette didn't argue with my choices very much and the baron and I made choices together well.

Once we made all of the final decisions, we all went up to the library to discuss the seating arrangements. A servant had been sent to fetch the book and we settled in.

"Marjolaine, how did you do with the seating?"

I blushed, remembering how many changes I made to it. "I'm afraid I found many problems with it."

Cosette, instead of looking suspicious, brightened. "Good. I gave you a false one. I hope you took notes? I'd like to know what your plan was to tackle it."

Startled, I mumbled, "I… Oh… Well, yes… I took notes."

"Being able to tackle a seating arrangement shows good diplomatic skills," Cosette explained to the baron and his mother. "She has been in training for the past week, though she does not know it."

I felt like I had been told that the world was going to explode in two seconds. Shock kept me speechless, which was probably the best. Cosette was being suspicious, and I knew her intentions were not in my favor. There was no way I would actually be training for silly things like _diplomatic _skills. She took away my tutor, had she not? There was no reason for her to begin actual education.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait to leave the castle even more.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

_The Queen sighed, watching her mirror. She had put so much money into the wedding… However, she needed the girl gone. The girl made the Queen nervous, not to mention her beauty was only becoming much more radiant._

"_You called for me, Your Majesty?"_

_She quickly turned. "Tell me, sir, what if I had her disposed of before the wedding? Would that be wise?"_

_The young man shuffled his feet. "I suppose it would be… safe enough. You would have no opposition to the throne."_

"_None whatsoever?" He nodded. She smiled brilliantly. "Then take care of it as soon as possible."_

"_Two days?"_

"_Perfect."_

_He turned to leave._

"_Oh, and don't forget the heart, Mr. Auttenberg."_

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Holmes?" I asked quietly, entering the library as quietly as possible. My nerves had finally caught up with me and I was more nervous than ever before. I was startled when I saw that the fireplace had a small fire in it and Holmes was sitting comfortably in a chair.

He looked up at me, his face not as carefree as his posture. He looked tortured and torn apart. "You're looking at the man who was hired to kill you," he said quietly.

I felt my head tilt slightly and my eyebrows met in a frown. I felt somewhat comical, but the situation was anything but. "What?"

"The queen, your stepmother, hired me to kill you and bring your heart back to her."

I shook my head. "Why would she _do _that?"

"She wants to be queen- that's her reason she gave me. However, I think it's something more…"

"Like what?"

He frowned. "I don't know." He sighed. "She told me I had to or she'd kill me and my family for treason. She just told me today that it had to be tonight. Last night she told me that it had to be done before the wedding."

"What are you going to do?" I asked fearfully, suddenly worried he wasn't going to smuggle me out of the palace and runaway all on his own.

He looked shocked. "Why, smuggle you out of here before she finds out- just like we had planned. I'll give her a pig's heart to fool her." He took in my expression and shook his head. "She asked me to do this long ago. I had planned to keep you safe the whole time, I promise."

I sighed. "Oh."

He smiled and stood. He put the fire out and gathered a bag I hadn't seen. "Let's go, Sophie."

I grinned. The momentary fear was gone and I felt relief and joy.

Instead of heading back to the door, he led me to the back of the library. In the dark, I heard something click. To my surprise, a bookcase swung open and revealed a hidden passage. I stepped inside and Holmes grabbed a candle sitting on a small table nearby. He somehow shut the secret door and led me through a series of passageways. We suddenly stopped and Holmes knocked on the wall.

Another door opened and Maria pulled me into her room. She smiled, not speaking a word, and held up a simple dress. She helped me out of my nice things and put me in the scratchy clothes, including undergarments and an old cloak. She wrapped my old clothes up and hid them beneath a floorboard. She opened the door back up and pushed me in. Giving me a final, sympathetic smile, she shut the door.

Holmes tugged my hand. I followed him down a flight of stairs and we ended up in the kitchen, where we rushed outside to the stables. Pulling the cloak over my head, I followed Holmes in the large building.

"Auttenberg? This that girl you told me about?" The stable master was walking in our direction, wiping his hands on a rag.

Holmes laughed as he began to saddle his horse. "Aye. See, her folks don't like me much, and we just are crazy for each other… I'm taking her to Ireland to start a new life. I'm gonna sell my horse so we can pay for the boat ride."

"I never pegged you for a troublesome fellow, kid," the stable master said with a chuckle. He leaned against a post, watching Holmes.

Holmes stood up straight after he had secured the saddle. "Look, you won't say anything to anybody about this, will you? I've only told everybody I'm going back home to start a new teaching career. Can you go along with that?"

The stable master nodded. "Of course. I know what it's like to be in love," he said with a wink. It took all my willpower to stop myself from shuddering.

"Thanks, Smith." Holmes swung himself on the saddle and helped me up from there.

He waved as we left the building galloping at full speed. I clung to Holmes as we rushed from the palace grounds as fast as possible.

It was only until the palace's tall turrets were hidden from view that I could relax completely.

* * *

Buahahaha! DO YOU NOT LOVE IT?! The whole Holmes-being-the-murderer-turned-nice-guy was a COMPLETE last minute thing. In my plan when I began the story, Holmes's brother (which one, I do not know- Bennett probably; you'll meet him next chapter!) was going to be the woodcutter-turned-assassin (it was a woodcutter, yes?).

_**REVIEWS!!**_- Your techno dance party has been scheduled for tomorrow, at exactly 12:53 pm (conveniently during my lunch hour)- no matter where you hail from. Please take a second in your day to say, "Oh, techno." Think of Vengaboys's "Boom Boom Boom." Maybe "Zombie Nation." Maybe a little Basshunter? Definitely "Sandstorm." No matter what, you must listen to... CASCADA'S "EVERY TIME WE TOUCH." There is no questioning my commands. Do it.

_vanderspektacular- _Vile is a good adjective for the man. I think I may steal it... Hmm Sophie marry Holmes? We'll see. ;)

_alex- _Thanks sooo much for reviewing!

_XN00DLES- _Dramatic? I love drama. In my stories, that is. Sorry this chapter's taken so long!

_Amelie Noelle-_ First of all, love the name. Secondly, I love this story too much to stop writing! I'm glad you enjoy it, too! And techno dance parties are irresistable to anybody. It's just too much fun. I'm glad it caught your eye... Haha.

Moral of all dance parties: Review! (Because that makes total sense)

For reviewers? Uhm... A beautiful hand-knit Swedish-themed sweater (unfortunately, I don't knit- but I am Swedish! ...And Irish... And German... And others probably...). The sweater will probably have a Dala horse on it. Not gonna lie.


	6. Arriving

**_Voila! _**A new chapter! How good am I?

Brilliantly good, that's how good I am.

Finally, after deciding that I can finish chapter 7 without needing to manipulate chapter 6, I ran over this one more time (though quickly and mostly skimming), did a little touch-ups here and there, and uploaded it onto Fanfiction!

Read on!

* * *

"Holmes? How long will it take to arrive?" I managed to ask as we began to slow, safely out of reach.

"Before dinner," he said. "We're going fast, so I hope we can get there around that time."

I yawned. "Will anybody be angry you've brought another person to the house? I don't want to be a burden…"

"Sophie," he scolded. "You're no burden. Don't worry about it."

I leaned into his back, my emotions mixed.

I felt his deep voice vibrating through his body. "If you try, you can probably fall asleep back there. You must be exhausted."

I nodded, not moving.

Without warning, he stopped the horse. "Can you dismount for a moment? I think I have an idea."

I slid down to the ground. He looked around. "Look, there's a log there. Step up on it and sit in front of me. It might make it easier to sleep."

I followed his instructions and soon I was sitting in front of him, my arms flung around his neck and my legs swung on one side. He had one of his arms around me, as if he were cradling me. "Much better," I mumbled, my head drooping against his shoulder.

"Try your best to sleep," he murmured. I smiled, one again feeling his voice vibrate his chest.

I nodded once again, my eyes slowly closing and was soon fast asleep.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Sophie?"

I had fallen asleep by a stream during one of our stops. I stood with assistance from Holmes and we mounted his horse again. "We aren't far," he said encouragingly. "A few more hours."

"Will your mother be terribly angry that you've brought me?" I asked. "Truly?"

He chuckled. "Sophie, I've told you a million times. My mother will be very happy to help you. That's what she does. She helps people."

I smiled and clung to his waist as he urged the horse to a gallop. The woods were intimidating, but I felt safe on Holmes's horse.

Just as he promised, a few hours later we emerged from the woods and arrived at a simple but large farmhouse. It was three stories with a wraparound porch. Two women stood in a huge garden near the back of the house, picking vegetables for dinner, no doubt. Several men, some not much older than I, were going in and out of the massive barn in the farmyard.

One of the women stood straighter and looked over at us. Her face broke into a smile as she realized who it was. "Holmes! You're home! My darling son!"

Holmes's mother was a cheery woman, plump and rosy-cheeked. Her smile revealed dimples and such a simple joy.

"You're home earlier than we expected! And you've brought a friend!" As we dismounted, she stopped where she was. Her smile was wiped from her face and shock replaced her joy.

"Sophia Wynne," she whispered.

I froze.

She knew my name.

The name my _mother_ had wanted.

"How do you know that?" I whispered. "How do you know that name?"

The woman just shook her head. Holmes looked back and forth between his mother and me in confusion.

"Mother? Sophie?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him, neither did she. She stepped closer to me, step after step. Finally, she reached for my hand. "I was at your birth, milady. Your mother's midwife. I would recognize you anywhere."

"You…" I stopped. "You know my name," I managed to get out. "Nobody has ever called me by that name."

The midwife looked at me sadly. "I heard. Marjolaine, yes? Awful name, if you don't mind me saying. Your mother, she so desperately wanted Sophia Wynne… It was such a beautiful name."

I nodded and she suddenly embraced me. "Come inside and I'll make you some tea and you can tell me what you're doing here."

"Mother, let her rest… I can explain."

She glared at her son. "Holmes," she said sternly. "I want to hear it from her. She has her whole life to stay here and rest. You go put your horse away."

I smiled when she said that. She turned back to me and took me to the back of the house. "Penny, make sure everybody stays out of the kitchen until I am through." The young woman in the garden looked up and nodded, curious, but respectful. We entered the kitchen and she led me to a seat at the table. She poured me some tea and smiled.

"Tell me, Sophia Wynne. What do you like to be called?"

"Sophie," I replied meekly.

"You may call me Gwen." She smiled. "What brings you to my family, Sophie? Let's start with your acquaintance with Holmes, hm?" She sat down across from me, giving me her full attention.

I blushed and said, "He was my instructor for a day. He was in the library often and whenever I went there, he was there as well. I hardly know him," I confessed.

Gwen nodded and patted my hand. "Holmes is too kind for his own good sometimes," she said with a chuckle. "So what brings you here?"

"My father has passed on, and Cosette, my stepmother, paired me with a young baron. He is far from qualified to be king, yet Cosette did all she could to make him my fiancé. So just a couple months ago or so, he proposed. Cosette would have had my head if I declined," I began.

I took a deep breath and continued, "Only two weeks ago, he grew rough with me. He… kissed me and broke all of the engagement rules. I feared for when we were married, and if he ever got angry enough, that he might strike me. Just last night, I went to the library and Holmes was ready to smuggle me from the castle.

"Before we left, he told me there was more to it. Cosette had decided that she wanted me dead for some reason and hired Holmes to take care of it. He chose to bring me here."

Gwen studied my face for a moment. "You poor child," she murmured, patting my hand.

I felt my face flush, feeling silly being called a child. "I'm not a child," I whispered.

"You are, but you've never had the chance to play that role," she corrected me. She stood and went to the door, calling for Penny. Penny entered, and Gwen seemed to size her up. "You're about the same size. Penny, get Sophie into nicer clothes and get her settled in. I need to speak with Holmes."

Penny smiled at me warmly. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and led me out of the kitchen. "We can have a short tour of the house."

We entered a room with a long table covered in a plain tablecloth, lined with many mismatching chairs. "This is the dining room," Penny said proudly, taking me into the next room. "Here is the parlor," she said.

The parlor was a brightly lit room at the front of the house with many windows. Several sofas were set up against the walls, with small end tables scattered around the room, some upholding lamps, others with small potted plants. The fireplace mantel was lined with other plants as well. Penny smiled. "The youngest, Fred, loves botany."

I smiled back and she moved out of the room to the entrance hall. "Upstairs, then," she said, gesturing to the humble, yet handsome, staircase. A long hall leading to another, more plain staircase was lined with three doors, two with makeshift signs hanging from them.

Penny motioned to the doors. "This is the youngest boys' room. Fred and Wesley, eleven and thirteen." The sign on the first door confirmed what she had told me. Written in messy script were the two names. She pointed to the next one. "This is the twins' room, Henry and John. The one without a sign is then Ralph's room. He's sixteen. A simple fellow, he is." She continued up the stairs, where there were three more rooms. "That is my room there, that I share with my husband, Bennett," she said, pointing. "There is Gwen's, and Holmes's room. It's been empty for a while now."

I nodded, wondering briefly where I would stay. She led me into her room, where she picked out a simple green dress for me to wear. "You're so tiny!" she murmured in awe. I blushed and she continued to help me into the dress. "I'll start on a dress for you this week," she promised. "I'm sure you'd like your own clothes."

We returned downstairs, where Holmes and Gwen sat. They spoke in hushed tones and looked up when we entered. Gwen gave a forced smile and Holmes just stared blankly. I briefly wondered what they had been talking about. "You look much nicer, Sophie," Gwen said, her smile growing more genuine. "Penny, if you'd like to help me with dinner. The boys are going to get Sophie's room ready. Holmes, you go entertain Sophie until we come to get you."

He gave me a small smile, led me outside and took me to a small pond at the edge of the forest. He sighed and smiled again. "You're finally here. We made it. You're safe."

I nodded. "I'm safe," I repeated.

He watched me with concern. "Let's sit down. You're in shock." He stepped closer to me, guiding me back closer to the pond. I sat down and he followed suit.

"That story. The one about true magic," I said suddenly. He looked confused, so I explained, "The one you were telling me on the day of my father's death. The one about the girl. Anna?"

He laughed. "Yes, Anna's story. Since we're here, we can wait for my mother to tell you the story. She tells it so much better."

I laughed with him. "You're ridiculous. You told the story just fine. I want to hear it."

He shook his head, but asked, "Where was I?"

"She went too far into the forest."

He smiled. "Of course. You see, Anna was not normally a girl who feared anything. However, the woods were menacing and terrified her. When she felt she would go insane, a huge castle loomed in front of her. She cried out with joy and ran inside the gates, hoping that there were inhabitants in the massive structure.

"When the doors opened, she saw the most awful sight she had ever beheld. A huge beast, covered in fur with paws showing off sharp claws. In his right paw was her father, hanging limp.

"The beast growled at her angrily. 'Get out!' he yelled in his deep voice. She didn't move, only sobbing. She begged the beast to let her father go, to take her instead. He warned her that she would never leave, that would she would live and die in the castle. She didn't care, however. She wanted her father well.

"Suddenly, her father's figure vanished and the beast gave what seemed to be a diabolical laugh. 'You won't die right away, since you have proven yourself worthy of self-sacrifice. However, what I said is true. You are to stay here forever. Your father was in no danger, though, I assure you. He is at home, always was. He will be searching for you soon.'" Holmes paused, clearing his throat.

"Anna screamed at the monster, turning to run outside, but to find the doors unable to budge."

"Dinner!" we heard, breaking into the story.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

_The Queen smiled. The palace was in a frenzy, searching all over the countryside for the little brat. Holmes had put in "his resignation" the day before, claiming an illness had befallen his mother._

_As soon as she had her heart, the Queen could officially become the most beautiful woman in the land, although she had no doubt what the mirror would tell her. Standing in front of it, she smirked. "I have no need to ask you today," she said to it haughtily, giving her own reflection a wicked grin._

_The throne, the baron, and infinite beauty would be hers in only a few short weeks._

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

Back at the house, an extra mismatching chair had been added to the dining room table. As we all filed into the room, I finally got to have a good look at all of the brothers.

Bennett, the eldest, was, for lack of better words, _huge_. His body stood tall and broad, muscled from the farm work. His head was covered in messy black hair, with eyes as bright and green as a cat's.

The twins, Henry and John, were lanky, like sticks in comparison to Bennett's bulk. Their identical mousy brown hair had a smooth and soft appearance. Smiles seemed to be a permanent fixture on their plain faces, lighting their expressive brown eyes with joy.

Wesley was in an awkward stage. His face was boyish still, but his body seemed well-built and would have been the envy of any boy at court. His wavy auburn hair made him all the more enviable. It was apparent he would become the most handsome of the brothers.

Fred, the aspiring botanist, was small, even for his age. His blonde hair was straight and his eyes were as bright as a summer sky. He bounced around the room, checking the various plants on windowsills. I could tell he was usually a most cheery child.

Suddenly, a dark head poked out of the kitchen cautiously and I realized I was most definitely wrong in calling Wesley the most handsome. Ralph had universal good looks. His dark hair grew in shiny waves, covering his forehead stylishly. His eyes were pensive and as dark as his hair. I had never seen eyes so dark. His skin had a slightly darker color than his very tan elder brothers.

"Ralph," I heard Gwen say sternly. "You need to get out of the kitchen. It is not an option. You cannot eat on your own tonight."

I watched the boy curiously. He didn't speak to anyone, but immediately sat down in a seat at the dinner table. Soon we were all seated with him, eyeing the dinner. Gwen stood at the head of the table and cleared her throat.

"Boys, this young lady here is Miss Sophia Wynne. You may call her Sophie. She is here because her life was not… an ideal situation. She will be here as long as she'd like. She is our guest, so be as kind as possible to her." She smiled at me, then said, "Hand me the ham, please, Bennett."

Each dish was passed around the table, everyone chattering animatedly. I sat quietly, watching the brothers interact. Bennett and Holmes talked about crops and where the best location for a school would be. Wesley argued with John about the best way to herd the cows, which made me want to laugh. Henry poked into the argument now and then with small, insightful comments. Ralph sat quietly as Fred talked nonstop about his new plants. Penny and Gwen talked about their next trip to the market and new fabrics that they wanted for the boys.

"Sophie, what color do you think would look best on Holmes over there? Penny wants to make him a nice new jacket."

I looked up at Gwen in surprise. "I… I don't know."

"Take a wild guess. She thinks dark blue, I think charcoal."

I looked over at Holmes on my left. His dark brown hair might have done well with blue, but his hazel eyes wouldn't work well with either color.

I looked back to the women. "What about a really dark green? Perhaps brown, if green isn't your taste."

My idea took them by surprise. They slowly nodded. "My, my, Sophie. Why didn't I steal you at your birth?" Gwen joked, smiling. "Both are splendid ideas. We should find a way to get you to the market."

Her words felt like ice water when I realized what she was saying. I hadn't thought about being recognized by any members of the Royal Guard who might be secretly searching for me, making it impossible for me to go anywhere.

"Don't let me get you down," she said, giving me a warm smile, not letting the slip-up ruin the night. "I'm sure we won't have any problems."

I nodded, allowing her to comfort me. I smiled, hoping she was right and the conversation quickly changed to the garden. I listened carefully while I chewed my potatoes, making sure I was paying attention to the details of my new life. I wanted desperately to not become a burden to them. They were so hospitable to me, I didn't want them to think I was going to be a spoiled brat.

Dinner was over soon after, leaving me to continue watching the routine of the family. Gwen took the scraps and tossed them out the door for the dogs and, assisted by Penny, piled the dishes by the washing basin on the counter in the kitchen. Henry and John took the basin outside to fill it with water while Fred and Wesley took the tablecloth outside to shake it out gently. Bennett and Holmes were left to putting the dishes away while Ralph dried. I sat at the kitchen table, as directed by Holmes, and watched them interact jovially.

They all seemed unperturbed by the added presence in their home. I had expected the younger ones, or at least Fred, to give me strange stares and curious looks, but they all kept going on with their chores as before.

Once they were all finished, they returned to the barnyard to finish their work outside. Holmes was the exception, taking all of his belongings still sitting in the parlor to Ralph's room, where he would be now staying. Penny and I went up to my new room, which had once been Holmes's.

The room was fairly large and painted a soft green Two large windows brightened the room on the far wall. Several full bookshelves stood on the left side of the room. A plain, sturdy wardrobe was also in a corner. A small, plain desk sat under one window with a chair painted a clean white. It was a quaint room, with a small bed covered with a cozy quilt under the remaining window. I felt comfortable in the room despite its plain appearance and lack of plush furniture. I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Penny," I said quietly.

She smiled at me in return. "Of course, Sophie. They didn't have time to move Holmes's books yet, but they will get to it sometime this week."

I nodded, sitting down on the bed. Penny sat down in the chair at the desk and looked about the room. As I studied the books from across the room, I suddenly remembered a pretty blonde. "I knew a Penny in school once."

"Did you really?" she asked. "What was she like?"

"Horrid," I said immediately, telling the story of her party invitation.

Penny's face grew into shock. "Snow White? They called you that in school?"

I shrugged. "I kept to myself most of the time, so I didn't really care much, until then. Besides, I am quite pale."

"You'll be the envy of every girl nearby," she said, reaching over and patting my hand. "You're gorgeous."

I blushed. "Thank you," I murmured.

"Come," she said finally, standing. "Let's go downstairs and enjoy ourselves. I should think they're nearly done. We always get together after dinner and chores to just sit around telling stories, watching the boys inflict small injuries on each other, and sometimes, if we're lucky, we have dessert." She looked genuinely excited, and I realized this life would be far more different than I understood.

_**I am SO EXCITED for how many people have been reviewing as of late! Do you know how many? EIGHT this chapter! That's a record!**_

_C.S. Lewis Fan- _Muahahaha. I love adding twists. But, heavens, please continue to breathe when I deliver the next one (for the record, I'm not sure what it will be- but I do have small little tidbits of ideas swimming around in my imagination). I'm glad you liked it! KEEP READING! :D

_Psh.Your.Mom- _I think you're right, it does change with every story. I think you're right about the hunter, too. ; I hope I updated fairly quickly! (oh, and I love the name, by the way)

_Forever Daydreaming_- I'm glad you like my re-telling of Snow White! I hardly ever include magic in my stories, but decided this would need some.

_FaylinnNorse-_ Ah yes, DJ Tiesto. Muahaha... Yeah, a name like Holmes inevitably leads to murder and mystery! They Came From Near and Far... Oh dear. I slightly forgot about it, sadly enough. I'll work on it this week if I find time, we'll see. I might "donate" the story to another writer. Who knows, but it'll be a super reluctant move if I do.

_xN00DLES_- Well, not technically Swedish full-on, and definitely not from Sweden. I'm somewhere around 3/4 Swedish, and about 1/4 Irish (you'd never know I'm Swedish, you'd think I'd be, oh, 100 Irish...). I'd love to learn Swedish, but that isn't gonna happen. Anyway, I'm excited about this twist I put in the story! MUAHAHAHA!

_Amelie Noelle- _Hm... No deaths in the forseeable future. I'm glad you're lovin' the story!! Ahh I'm so excited about it myself, I'm glad others are, too. (Seen the movie Amelie? Audrey Tautou is amazing...)

_vanderspektacular- _Holmes is a darling young man. I'm glad you love him!!

_HopeGrace1290- _My, my, you're probably the first to say that! (Psst- I don't want her with Holmes, either!) Buahahaha. I have little ideas floating around in my head, but none are absolutely set in stone.

**Thanks to you reviewers, I hope to see you all and more reviewing within the next couple of weeks!** Hopefully I'll get chapter 7 up and running by then. My only trouble with it right now is rounding off the end of it and beginning chapter eight.

Right now, I have to go read some lovely (COUGH COUGH) poems in my textbook(s) excerpted from the Exeter Book (blech!) for my British Literature class. Darn that Venerable Bede! By THORDAEG (Thursday, a word my teacher LOVES to say to us on Thursdays), I expect a ton of reviews.

SOOO... Review! Please? You'll get...a lovely Swedish straw goat (inspiration for such gift was derived from the mini straw goat sitting on the desk next to me) and a Coke Zero, my current soda addiction- also sitting next to me, though it is Vanilla Coke Zero.

Or, you can save my budget and just plain old review.


	7. The New Family

**My extremely awesome mood tonight **prompted me to update! This chapter's pretty good. Kinda mellow. It's shorter, though.

I feel too lazy to proof-read. Fix my mistakes.

Yay! Update!

Okay, go ahead and read.

* * *

"Look what I found," Gwen said cheerfully, stepping into the parlor with a tray.

We had been sitting for a long while in the parlor, laughing about a mishap involving a cow and Henry. I felt strange, sitting so straight and tall while the rest of them had sat so casually. I hadn't realized how it had grown to be something so automatic.

When Ralph and Gwen had disappeared, nobody really took much notice but me. Only when sweet smells came wafting from the kitchen did they boys begin to grow excited. I hadn't noticed how delicious cake smelled before. Smells from the kitchen never really reached much of the palace.

Ralph followed behind her with a stack of smaller plates and utensils. Ever silent, he began serving the cake as Gwen held it. She smiled. "It's Holmes's favorite."

I looked over curiously at him, wondering about his reaction. He smiled broadly and then laughed. "Oh Mother, really."

She just shook her head as the cake pieces were passed around. "It was Ralph, not I," she told him. I eyed the cake pieces going around the room. I wasn't sure I wanted to try it.

When a piece finally reached me, I took it instead of refusing it. I knew it would be the proper thing to do to eat this cake. It was plain, not at all as elegant as the cakes to which I was accustomed. Its icing was spread plainly on it as well, with no embellishments or the little sugar flowers my father had once loved. I accepted a fork and waited a moment. Once everyone had a piece and eating, I took a small bite. To my surprise, it was far better than any cake I had before. Though simple, it was full of flavor, but not too rich. It had the perfect moisture a cake should have and just sweet enough.

I continued to eat as the rest of the family interacted. The whole family gushed about the delicious cake. Every so often, Holmes glanced in my direction, giving me a warm smile. I would be included in a conversation every so often, but hardly at all. They barely seemed to notice my presence. Strangely enough, I didn't feel left out. I enjoyed being the observer, the quiet one. It was what I had always been, and it felt comfortable to take that role again after so much attention with the wedding.

Soon the plates were taken to the kitchen by the twins with Penny and Gwen trailing behind, and the younger boys were going upstairs to sleep. Holmes moved from his location on a chair to the sofa where I was. "How are you doing, Sophie?"

I gave him a smile that I hoped seemed confident enough. "I'm doing well, I suppose," I murmured.

"It's a completely different world, isn't it?" he asked.

"Most definitely," I agreed. "It's wonderful, though. Your family is so… close."

He laughed. "They are, indeed."

Penny and Gwen returned from the kitchen with Ralph in tow. The twins followed soon after. Bennett, who had gone upstairs to make sure Fred and Wesley were behaving, returned to the parlor. From their posture and expressions, I realized that this was not a normal thing for them.

Gwen sighed and sat down in a chair, looking weary. "Obviously, having Sophie here is going to change things dramatically. We need to be careful about what we say and how we deal with visitors. I'll let Holmes explain things a bit more."

Holmes nodded. "The queen had ordered me to kill Sophie, which is what she thinks I am doing right now, which buys us some time. I must return to the palace in two days to give her Sophie's heart."

"Her _heart?_" Henry asked, his voice shocked.

John seemed just as confused. "Why on earth…?"

"Perhaps she wants the heart for proof," Holmes said with a shrug. "Whatever the reason, she will receive a pig's heart in place of the human one she wants. Once she gets the heart, she will make an official death announcement. Marjolaine will no longer exist. This means she will move to become queen. There shouldn't be any problems concerning us."

Bennett frowned. "And if she does discover the truth?"

"She cannot do much if that occurs. There will be nobody that knows the truth. I am the only other person she claimed to have confided with. Her story to the public will be irreversible. It will be almost impossible for her to make a move that won't anger anyone. Nobody likes the French foreigner at court. If she tries to pay off someone else to find Sophie, they will refuse to do it, and spread word around."

Penny bit her lip. "And you're sure of this?"

Holmes looked to me, his face expressionless. "I have no doubt."

"Will she become true queen, then?" Henry asked.

Holmes's face immediately broke into a mischievous grin. "The country cannot be without a ruler. She will become queen once Sophie's death is announced. However, once I return here from the palace, I will write to a certain family residing in Scotland that has relation to the royal line. If they wish to take the throne, there will be little opposition. However, the queen knows nothing of this family and believes there will be no conflict when she moves to rule."

"Holmes, I do truly hope you're correct with all of this. We live not far from the palace. You have put yourself- and all of us- in a very precarious position," Gwen stated, her worry obvious. "I would hate to see any of my children- or Sophie- harmed."

He nodded solemnly. "I realize this," he said quietly, subtly sneaking his hand in my own hand, which had been sitting between us on the sofa cushion.

The dangers Gwen had been worrying about vanished from my mind as Holmes's presence filled all of my consciousness. The rest of their conversation, about how to keep me hidden and disguised, was a blur. I felt confused, my heart drumming quickly. Did his hand in mine mean something significant? Did I want it to? Did it come from a certain… fondness for me, or was it merely to comfort me?

The rest of them stood and Holmes quickly relinquished my hand. My mind quickly focused on the family. "We should all get some rest," Gwen said, and everyone nodded, moving towards the entrance hall. I looked to Holmes, but he shook his head slightly. Gwen looked back at us. "I'm sure you have much to discuss," she said. "Don't be up late."

"Of course not, Mother," Holmes said.

When she was gone, Holmes sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you that it might be a bit more complicated."

I shrugged. "It doesn't make much of a difference."

"No, I should have still told you everything."

"We both know the palace isn't a safe place to speak," I retorted. "You probably have done the best thing not giving me full details."

He took my words in and studied me. "I suppose you're right," he finally said. He paused. "And… about…" He gave a little gesture with his right hand, the one that had held my own left hand. "I'm sorry if it was inappropriate of me," he murmured, looking ashamed. He looked away from me.

I wasn't sure out to respond. "No, it's fine," I replied finally, my voice soft and shaky.

"I wasn't sure if I was doing it to make you feel okay… or if I was doing it so I could explain things to my family…" He looked back up at me, his face apologetic.

I bit my lip, feeling awkward now. "Really, it's nothing. You don't need to explain."

He didn't respond right away. His face gave away that he was debating his thoughts. He seemed to give up and said weakly, "I should let you get to bed now. Come, I'll take you up to your room."

I nodded meekly, following him upstairs to my room. "Goodnight," he said once I was at the right door. I went inside my room, feeling odd. Suddenly, I realized I had to be able to undress myself. As I was debating how to, someone knocked on my door. I opened it, revealing Penny, already in her nightgown.

She gave me a kind smile. "I thought you might need some assistance."

"Oh. Thank you," I said, startled.

As she found a nightgown in the wardrobe, she said, "It's not hard once you get used to it. Some of the laces might be a bit difficult, but nothing impossible."

She helped me out of my clothes and I put on the nightgown. "Don't worry about waking early," she told me. "Sleep as long as you wish. Do you think you can manage dressing yourself in the morning? I'm afraid you'll have to wear this dress again."

I eyed the dress, trying to decide if I could do it own my own. I nodded meekly, adding, "I think I might."

"I'll check on you periodically, just in case."

"Thank you, Penny."

She gave me an encouraging smile. "You're welcome, Sophie." She wished me goodnight and left for her own room with Bennett.

I sighed, staring at the bed. A wave of exhaustion swept through my body and I blew out the candle sitting on the desk. After momentary blindness, the moonlight lit the room, revealing the bed. I quickly climbed in, pulling the covers close to me. The bed was nowhere near as comfortable as the one back at the palace, but it felt cozier.

Without any delay, I was fast asleep in the new room.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

_The Queen smiled as the baron kissed her. "Tell me again," she murmured.  
_

"_That _child _never compared to you," he said huskily. "I'm glad she's gone."_

_She laughed. "You and I both," she said. She paused. "Am I beautiful?"_

"_Only the most beautiful," he answered._

"_The fairest of them all?"_

_He chuckled. "Of course you're the fairest of them all."_

_  
She grinned. "As soon as I declare her dead, we can be married."_

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

I yawned, feeling content and peaceful in the small bed. I felt bad for taking advantage of the invitation to sleep as late as I wished, but I felt too relaxed to move.

I curled up in a tighter ball, tugging the sheets up to my chin. I felt so safe and comfortable as I stayed still in the slightly lumpy bed.

I heard the door squeak open and I looked up to see Gwen in the doorframe. She took a small step into the room. "Did I wake you?"

I shook my head, making my cloudy mind almost spin. "No, I've been awake for a couple minutes now," I replied thickly.

"Did you want me to come back in a bit?" she asked.

I shook my head again. "I'll just get up now," I said, pulling the covers off of me and swung my feet over the edge of the bed.

"I'll get Ralph to make you some lunch," Gwen said as she assisted me into my dress.

I frowned. "What time is it?"

She chuckled. "You've been sleeping for quite some time. It's nearly time for lunch."

My eyes widened. "Oh my!"

"Don't fret about it, darling," she said, continuing to work on my appearance. She kept quiet for a while until she began to put my hair up simply. "I pack lunches for the rest of the boys. They all go and work out in the fields, except for Fred and Ralph. Fred learns his lessons from Ralph and helps Penny and I in the garden. Sometimes he'll tend to sick animals with Ralph as well."

She gave no explanation for Ralph's absence from the fields, but I assumed it was to teach Fred and help with work that needed to be done in the barn or on the farmyard.

We went downstairs and met Fred and Ralph sitting at the dining room table, working on Fred's lessons.

They looked up at us when we entered and Gwen said, "Ralph, you two can take a lunch break. Do you mind feeding Sophie?"

He shook his head, rising from the table and leaving the room. As he disappeared, I wondered what his voice sounded like before Gwen began talking again. "Fred, why don't we go out and work in the garden?" Fred perked up a bit, looking excited to once again indulge himself in the care of plants. Gwen turned to me. "What would you care to do while Ralph is making you lunch?"

"I-I'm not sure," I said, startled.

She thought for a moment. "Do you like to… draw?"

I paused. "I don't know," I replied.

She grinned excitedly and said, "Here's some extra paper and a pencil." She picked up a pile of paper from under Fred's lessons and took his pencil. "Take a whack at it." I hesitantly took it from her and she continued, "After you've finished your lunch, just put your dishes on the kitchen table and come out into the garden."

I nodded. She then guided Fred from the dining room and out the door in the kitchen. Soon I heard muffled sounds coming from the kitchen as Ralph made me a mysterious lunch. With a small sigh, I sat down at the table. I didn't know what I was supposed to draw. I tapped the pencil against the paper, debating what to sketch. Finally, I began to drag the pencil deliberately across the blank page.

I finished just as Ralph came in with my bowl of soup. He gave me a wary look and set the bowl on the table with a hollow _thunk._ The soup sloshed up the sides of the bowl, threatening to spill over the side and onto my sketch. I looked up at him with surprise, but gave my thanks. He strode out without any acknowledgement. I heard the door open and close loudly and winced.

Despite the sting his behavior left, I began to eat the watery soup. My stomach growled for food too loudly to let me wonder about Ralph. To my surprise, it was strong and delicious. I dipped my spoon into the soup and tipped it slightly so that the soup spilled back into the bowl. Meat and vegetables made it simple, but some herb made it taste far more delicious than the complicated meals at the palace.

Once I was finished, I set the bowl in the kitchen and went back into the dining room to retrieve my sketch. I set the pencil and paper back by Fred's schoolwork and folded the sketch, sticking it into a pocket sewn onto the outside of my dress's skirt.

Satisfied that everything was in order, I stepped outside. I heard talking and remembered where the garden was. I walked to the back of the house and found Fred, Penny, and Gwen all sitting under a tree, eating soup as well. I was shocked to see them holding the bowl in one hand and the spoon in the other, with no napkins or a table and chairs.

As I approached, Fred waved at me. "Hello, Sophie."

I gave him a small wave in return. "Hello."

"I hope you got enough to eat," Gwen said, waving her spoon at the soup.

I nodded.

Penny motioned for me to sit by her, so I moved to her side and sat, carefully rearranging my dress around me. It felt strange, not having the voluminous skirts of court. I was surprised how comfortable I was feeling on this farm already. The air was rich and fresh, fragrant with the scent of the countryside. I had hardly ever been outside of the palace and my school, but I recalled how much I enjoyed the scent of the countryside when I would take my coach to the seaside, where I got on a ferry that took me to France. I had never liked the smell of the sea, however.

"It's such a pleasant day," Gwen commented.

Penny nodded in agreement. "Oh absolutely."

Fred slurped the rest of his soup and stood. "Do you want me to take your bowls to the kitchen?" he asked.

Gwen beamed. "Yes, thank you, darling."

Penny took one quick spoonful and held it out to him. "Yes, thank you very much, Fred."

He snatched up the bowls and dashed into the house. Rather than getting up and heading back to work like I expected, the women sat under the tree for a bit longer.

Once again, the simplicity of this life I adopted myself into hit me hard in the face. The sun's rays filtered through the leaves above me and the rustling was calming. The sounds of animals far off and the muffled echoes of voices filled my ears. I enjoyed how speaking wasn't important here. It felt comforting and familiar, as if being silent was actually a way of including me. I was strangely comforted by not being spoken to.

I sighed inaudibly with content as a butterfly flitted past us, a symbol of the farm's serenity.

* * *

**_REVIEWERS_- Another big number of eight reviewers!**

chanteuse: I'm glad you like it so much! It makes me excited to hear you're enjoying it so much! Ahh! Yay! Keep reading, keep reviewing! Thanks!!

HopeGrace1290: You might be disappointed in me the next chapter... However, don't give up hope! I'm glad you think I'm an awesome writer! That boosts my self-esteem! Thanks!

Forever Daydreaming: I'm glad you're still breathing and were not interrupted!! I despise that sort of thing. Yes, Sophie's incredible beauty was quite obvious, even as a slime-covered newborn. Besides, Soph's beauty is somewhat like a legend- a scarce one, however- and a select few would know her instantly. Not everybody has such... remarkable looks in the country! Keep in mind, the baron's pretty darned handsome, too, and easily manipulated- perfect for the Queen!

Amelie Noelle: Yeah, they're some pretty amazing movies. Oh yes, the characters are... erm... _would be_ very... hug-able. Hahaha. I like making characters like that. Hugs are nice.

FaylinnNorse: My goodness! It does somewhat remind me of Tuck Everlasting... I hadn't thought about that. Well, next chapter, you'll see some turmoil concerning the important girl in the average household. Muaha. Ha. Ha... haa... Yeahhh... Ralph is interesting. So far, he's my favorite of the siblings... besides Holmes. Kind of independent, that handsome devil is. Haha. Yeah...

C.S.LewisFan: Should she fall more deeply in love with Holmes? I don't knooowww... I'm kind of reluctant about the whole thing. We'll see about their blossoming relationship next chapter, hmm?

vanderspektacular: Yay! Lovely? I'm excited! I loove writing this story!

Viv the Rabid Ballet Freak: I'm glad you think so. I despise overly complicated stories, but stories without much of a plot make me frustrated with the author sometimes. I hope you keep reading!!

_For those who wanted a Coke Zero and/or a straw goat,_ you may have one! Yaaayy! Anyhoo, this week you get... a gaudy, second-hand, yet chic, scarf... if you review! Now I know how much everybody loves old lady scarves...

Next chapter is gonna be good.

Seriously. So review, and I might update soon!


	8. Ralph

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Pardon my absence. If I say 5-page research paper and fall play, you might understand if you've been in such a situation. Or you might understand just from hearing it.

It's a fairly long chapter, though. I hope I did well with it. I wanted to get it up and on the web, so I didn't make much editing to the end bits. Not that it's a shoddy ending- I just didn't make sure all my grammar and words were right. If there's typos or dumb mistakes on my part-

oops.

REVIEW!!!

* * *

I stepped lightly into the dining room, where my newest drawings sat. I hoped to hide them before anyone saw them, and before dinner was started. As I slid the papers from the table, I heard the kitchen door open. Startled, I quickly hid the papers behind my back, but the hushed, arguing voices seemed to stay in the kitchen.

"Don't be ridiculous," I heard Holmes hiss.

"I will _not _teach that pampered little _girl_ anything."

The voice was unfamiliar and it startled me even further. The deep voice was somewhat rough, but not ugly.

"I leave tomorrow," Holmes emphasized. "She needs support from _everyone._"

"She's a big baby," the deep voice growled. I realized they were talking about me, but who the mystery voice was, I didn't know.

"Please be reasonable. She needs to learn something-"

"It won't be from me. Have Gwen teach her."

"Don't call her that."

I began to form ideas on the mystery speaker… perhaps…

"What? Her name? I wasn't adopted at such an early age like the rest of you," the voice spat.

When Holmes spoke, my suspicions were confirmed. "Ralph, don't be like that. Could you please help us out?"

I felt my heart pounding as I began to realize that they might catch me eavesdropping. I panicked, but didn't move. The floorboards made me wary and I was afraid if I moved, they might squeak just to spite me.

"Holmes, I won't be able to put up with her. She's too pampered. How do you know _she's _willing to pitch in?"

"Because she already _has._ Did you not see her today, working in the garden? Besides, she isn't like that. She's honest and kind-hearted. You'll see." Holmes began to sound angry and upset by Ralph's attitude. "She is hardly spoiled."

There was silence. "You do realize I won't be around for much longer, either."

"You're not leaving the farm. Don't be stupid. Just do what I ask, please." I heard the kitchen door slam shut as Holmes stormed out.

I kept quiet still, listening to Ralph shuffle about the kitchen.

Suddenly, his footsteps got louder and he was in the dining room. He stopped short and stared at me.

"Eavesdropping is rude."

I hardly blinked. "So is calling people names when you don't even know them."

He seemed surprised that I had retorted back. "How do you expect me to act? Like the rest of them, too nice for their own good?"

"I expected you to be at least a bit more civil, perhaps not so judgmental."

He scoffed. "As if you weren't judgmental the moment you stepped foot on our soil and into the house. You're used to frills and lace, and young gentlemen begging for your hand."

His words hurt me deeply. "You don't know me," I said shakily, surprised at the sudden attack.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," he hissed at me. He gave me one last condescending look before leaving the room.

Before I could let my emotions break free from my control, I collected myself and looked out a window. Holmes was heading back to the house. I went into the kitchen to wait for him. When he opened the door, I flung my arms around his neck, surprising both Holmes and myself. "Why does he hate me?"

He awkwardly patted my back. "Who?"

"Ralph," I responded.

He pulled me off him and held me at arm's length. "You heard."

I nodded. "He confronted me, too. I was just standing there, and he yelled at me."

He smoothed my hair and I felt oddly comforted. "Ralph… isn't like the rest of us. Don't be upset by whatever he's said."

"How can he just say something like that? I don't act like a baby, do I?"

"Oh, Sophie, no." His eyes searched my face. "Come on, let's take a walk."

I nodded and took the arm he offered. We walked to the edge of the forest again, by the pond and sat down in the tall grass. We sat in silence for a few moments, both of our thoughts distant.

Holmes finally began, "Mother adopted Ralph when he was thirteen. Ralph's mother had been pregnant and was about to have another child, the second, when their home was attacked. Their family was very well-off and began to get too greedy, so many of their servants grew angry, turning against them. Ralph's parents were killed and the baby never delivered.

"Mother was there and managed to hide Ralph and herself while the servants fought. She had been unable to get to his mother and father in time. She offered to find a good man to take him to his nearest relative, but he insisted on disappearing altogether. Ralph has had a very quiet and lonely disposition all his life, especially after that. Now you and I are nearly the only ones who know how bitter he can truly be," he told me. "He hides it from everyone else here. He might be angry at the world, but he does understand how to be kind to those who are kind to him."

I nodded, but still frustrated. "Why does he hate _me_ so much, then? I've not acted unkindly toward him."

"Your wealth. He's been angry at his parents ever since their death and about how greedy they had been. He thinks it's inevitable for someone rich to be greedy and pampered."

I frowned, staring down at my hands. "So he made the same assumption for me."

"Unfortunately, yes." He reached out, stroking his thumb against my cheek. "Sophie…"

I looked up, startled and wide-eyed.

"Don't let anything he says bother you. He'll understand in time."

I didn't say anything back and stared at him, my eyes still wide and uncertain. His own warm, confident pair stared right back, as if he were searching for something deep inside of me.

"I leave tomorrow," he said finally, his voice weak. "I don't know if I can fool her."

I broke the eye contact, only to reach for his hand, feeling it was a safe thing to do. "Don't be afraid."

He laced his fingers with mine, a strange expression on his face. "If something goes wrong…"

I shook my head. "No, nothing will go wrong," I choked out.

"Just don't forget me." He was suddenly closer to me.

"No, I won't," I replied quickly, the request making me nervous.

"And don't let Holmes bully you."

"Never." He was soon closer to me than before. Without really thinking, I quietly asked, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He pulled away and let go of my hand.

"There is," I said, worried. "What is it?"

He frowned. "I won't be coming straight back. I'm going north right after I'm done at the palace."

"I thought you were only going to write to them," I said, confused.

"It's not safe to write."

I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he assured me. I only kept nodding as a response. "Sophie," he murmured quietly, taking my hand again, "I love you."

I didn't respond right away. Our eyes were locked, his expressive hazel eyes pleading me to feel the same way. I was in shock, though I knew I should have expected it. "Holmes," I began softly, "how would I know if I love you too?"

He didn't blink. "I don't know," he said.

"Then…" I stopped. My heart was pounding against my ribcage and my mind was reeling. "I suppose…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him, if I should say it. When he unconsciously tightened his grip on my hand, I said, "I love you."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I promise you, Sophie. I will never hurt you."

"I know that," I said.

He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face and stood. He held out his hand and helped me up. I gave him an equally wide smile, then he pulled me close and held me tight. I felt the safest I had ever felt in his arms. "I wish I didn't have to leave you," he muttered into my hair.

"I don't want you to go," I said.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, I must."

We kept quiet for a moment. "Just… don't let anything happen to you."

"That would mean hurting you," he said. "I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you."

"Wait!" I said suddenly, pulling away from him. Feeling silly and childish, I blurted, "The story! When am I supposed to hear the rest of it?"

He chuckled. "After dinner. I'll tell you the rest of it after dinner."

I sighed. "Good. I want to know what happens."

"Always a happy ending," he promised, slipping his hand into mine.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

_The Queen stood at her window, her fingers impatiently tapping on the sill. Her nails made a sharp clicking sound against the wood while she pondered the events of the following day._

_The young man would return with the girl's heart and she would then become the most beautiful woman in the country. She only had to wait one more day._

_She half-turned to see her mirror in the corner of her eye, her confidence weakened by the small amount of time since the girl's disappearance. She wouldn't look into it yet. It would jinx her. She would wait until the girl was pronounced dead._

_One more day…_

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

Ralph wasn't at dinner.

Gwen was thoroughly annoyed by his absence. Her movements at the table were sharp and quick, though her voice was just as kind as before. She seemed more hurt by the thought of his abandonment of the family dinner than the absence itself. I couldn't help but feel responsible for this small disaster with Ralph. When I said as much to Holmes after dinner, he reprimanded me.

"Ralph's attitude is not your fault," he informed me, his voice sharp. "He's only being a baby and needs to grow up." He let his voice drop to a softer tone. "Let's finish that story."

I nodded and he smiled, leading me to the porch. We sat in two chairs that faced out with a perfect view of the whole farm and the not yet bright stars in the colorful twilight sky above it.

"Anna was trying to run from the beast," I prompted him in the silence.

He nodded. "Anna was so terribly angry at the beast for deceiving her and was at a loss of what to do."

He launched into the rest of the story. I watched him with undivided attention, every hand gesture and word cramming itself in my mind. His story wove deep into my memory… Anna was given a lush room unlike she had ever seen… only given the strict instructions to stay away from the west wing. The beast was ferocious and pitiful all at the same time. Anna was fearful of the strange creature that always asked her to marry him. The enchanted objects and spirits of the castle spoke to her comfortingly and she eventually grew into a routine at the beast's castle.

Over the time of her stay, Anna befriended the monster. He began to truly care for her, and she warmed up to his rough ways. When he allowed her a look into his magic mirror, she found her father ailing and his corrupt business partner cheating him out of his money. Anna begged the beast to allow her to return to her dear father, and he relented. She rushed to town, caring for him and was assailed with sentiments and proposals by the business partner and the man who had previously tried to woo her.

Holmes never broke eye contact with me as he told of Anna refusing both men. Her heart ached, though she did not know why. When she remembered the mirror the monster had allowed her to keep, she looked into it, hoping that her dear friend was alright. He seemed sad and lonely, always alone in the gardens. When her father was better, she began to pack to return to him, for she began to notice strange things in the beast's behavior.

Then the two men discovered the beast's existence and rushed off to kill it with the other villagers. Anna grieved and hurried close behind the mob, hoping to save her beloved. As the beast was dying from a wound inflicted by one of the mob, she realized how deeply she loved the monster. When she admitted her love, a bright light drove her from the beast's side. When the light vanished, a brilliant and handsome young man was left in his place. She had broken his curse. The two married soon after.

"And, of course, they lived happily ever after," Holmes finished.

I smiled. "It was a fine story," I told him. "You did wonderful." I looked out at the sky. By now, the impressive colors of sunset had faded and a deep blue-black was the backdrop for millions of sparkling stars.

"I will never forget this sky," Holmes said with a twinge of sorrow in his voice.

I turned to face him. "Don't say such things," I ordered sternly.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "No, I only mean that tonight's sky is particularly brilliant. No other nights have compared."

"I see," I said, looking back out at the heavens. "We never had these beautiful of nights at the palace, either."

"These moments happen once in a lifetime," he said quietly. "I'm glad it's here, tonight."

"What moments?"

"Where everything is so wonderful and the moment itself only matters. The circumstances and everything in the past and future don't matter except that somehow the moment happened."

I smiled. "Only one in a lifetime?"

He shrugged. "There are lots of moments that may seem similar, but they're not _it_. If you've had more than one in your lifetime, you're truly blessed. You just know when it happens." He paused, as if getting a taste of the night. Then he turned his head slightly, to give me a half smile.

"This here, _this _is it."

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

The next morning was mournful. By the time Penny came in to help get me dressed, I had managed to get most of it myself. She buttoned a few buttons for me and we went downstairs.

Holmes was sitting at the kitchen table when we entered the room, a full plate sitting in front of him. He poked at his eggs and looked up as we drew near.

His face was rough-looking, as if he were in a great need of sleep, and wore his nice clothes. The contrast made him look like a beggar dressed in a king's robes. He said nothing as I sat beside him. I gave his plate a small nudge, pushing it closer to the edge of the table and toward him. "Eat," I said softly. "You need it."

He seemed disoriented, as if my question was too complex to process, but did my bidding. His eyes shifted from his food to me and I kept mine on him.

"Sophie?" I heard Gwen ask quietly. "Would you like some food? You need to eat, too, darling."

I looked at her and nodded. "Yes, please."

She set a plate as full as Holmes's and gave my shoulder a squeeze. I murmured my thanks and began to eat in the silence. I could feel Gwen and Penny's presence in the room, watching us. The silence filled the kitchen, only the farm sounds outside were audible.

The door banged open with a sharp squeal as the hinges of the door resisted the sudden tough handling. The abrupt noise didn't draw any response from Holmes, but the two women and myself looked back, startled. Gwen and Penny said nothing and I immediately turned back as Ralph came in and fixed a plate for himself.

My attention that had been so fixated on Holmes was divided when Ralph set his plate down and sat immediately next to me. Holmes finally looked up at his brother, his eyes angry and sorrowful at the same time.

We all ate in the dreadful silence as Gwen moved about the kitchen. The door hinges squealed again when Penny went to the garden. Sometime after, Gwen left the room, leaving the three of us at the table.

Ralph coughed. "I'm sorry. To you both."

Holmes looked back up at him sharply, his rapid movement almost startling me. "You're apologizing." It was neither a statement nor a question.

Ralph set his fork down and sighed. "Holmes…"

"Thank you, Ralph," I told him quietly, sensing I should buffer the tension that I felt building between the brothers, though I truly did appreciate the apology.

He looked startled, whatever his previous speech had been obviously abandoned, making my intentions successful. "What?"

"I said thank you. You know, for the apology."

Holmes was watching our exchange warily, ready to defend my stance or to take some sort of cue from me.

"Oh." Ralph seemed at a loss for words, not knowing how to respond to me. "Well, I was out of line last night. Neither of you deserved the words I said."

None of us moved for a moment. "Ralph? Come outside with me." Holmes stood, laying his napkin beside his plate. "It'll be quick, Sophie."

They stood, exiting to the side of the house that I couldn't see from my spot in the kitchen. When they returned shortly after, Ralph looked even more humble than when he had apologized. Holmes looked like he had: disheveled and fretful.

The men sat back down to eat and the rest of the family filed in and out of the kitchen, casting mournful glances at the three of us. I felt strange and worried, not just about Holmes, but what it would be like on the farm without him. We had just arrived and he was already leaving. I didn't know the family as well as I would have liked, and Ralph- despite his apology- still made me nervous.

A hand was suddenly on mine. I looked up into eyes that nearly broke my heart.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

I suddenly realized that not only were Holmes and I the only ones in the kitchen, but that hot tears were rolling down my face.

"I love you." Holmes wiped away another tear of mine as he said this, giving me a sad smile. "Don't forget it."

I nodded, my face breaking into a smile. He was too kind to me. His face, in response to mine, broke into an equally cheerful smile.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

As I ran back down to the kitchen, my hair neat and tidy for Holmes's final departure, I nearly collided with Ralph in the dining room. I stopped in my tracks, my heart stopping just as my feet did. He blinked at me, his expression something I couldn't name.

We stood in silence just like that for just a few seconds before he brushed past me. While his steps grew faint as he sent upstairs, I pondered his expression.

"Darling, come on outside, Holmes is getting ready to leave."

I looked up at Gwen, her figure leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"He'll be fine, you'll see."

I gave her a grateful smile as I walked towards her. Her motherly gaze made my heart ache even more. How I had longed for such a gaze my whole life! Yet to receive it now, under such circumstances, made the moment bittersweet.

"Thank you, Gwen."

She just urged me outside, where Holmes was fidgeting next to his horse. She stood at the door, leaving me to walk to Holmes myself.

"Everything is taken care of," he promised me. "Ralph has promised to help you learn a little bit of cooking and Penny's going to teach you a bit of sewing." His talk of such practical things with so much certainty at such an uncertain time made the moment easier, something we both understood.

I nodded. "You've got everything you need?" I knew very well that Gwen had already made sure of it.

"It's all here," he confirmed.

This dull talk felt silly, but like a child's blanket, it was a source of security. "Be safe," I said.

He looked at the house. I turned back as well to see Gwen had left the doorway. When I turned back, Holmes gave me a sudden, quick peck on the cheek and mounted his horse.

"Goodbye, Sophie. I won't be long." Before I could respond, he urged the horse away from the farm quickly. Dust followed his path and lingered long after the hoof beats had disappeared.

* * *

_**NOOOOO!!!**_ I just lost all I had written down here.

I'm sorry, chapter 6 reviewers, that means your responses are going to be... not here. But only this once. Unfortunately, that research paper beckons (still, yes) and I've GOT to get moving on it. So, here's the thanks for the past reviews as a whole:

_Reviewers: _I'm glad you liked that last chapter! I know... this one is sad... The blossoming relationship had to be put on hold. I hope ya'll liked it, though. I promise that I will finish this story- I won't abandon it like so many fanfiction writers. This was just... delayed. I aim to never let it happen again, but I can't _promise_ such.

HOT CHOCOLATE TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!! And mini marshmallows. Thanks to _Amelie Noelle _for the inspiration of HOT CHOCOLATE!


	9. Childhood Memories

Hey folks-

YOU CANNOT EAT ME. My absence is due to a lack of time, motivation for LIFE, and such... So, to make up for the looong amount of time it took for me to update, here's two chapters!

* * *

There was a rustling from behind me, beckoning me back to reality. I had made an attempt to hide from everyone once Holmes had gone. Penny wanted to distract me with very obvious, but well-meant, attempts and Gwen had wanted to soothe me. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate their tries, but I was used to being alone. The pond was the only place I could think of that had enough quiet and solitude to keep me happy, even if it wasn't a library. Now the rustling grass behind me caused me to jump.

"Sophia?"

My nerves settled when I realized it was only Fred. He was the only family member to call me Sophia. He was such a curious fellow, one couldn't help but gravitate toward him. His bright blue eyes twinkled at me.

"Oh, hello, Fred."

"Have you ever seen a _Silene latifolia_?"

Startled, I blinked at him.

"A white campion?"

I shook my head, feeling awkward around the child.

"It's this pretty, white flower. It's really small. Real pretty, too." He looked out at the lake.

"I think it's going to be a good winter, don't you think?"

Completely taken aback, I wasn't sure how to answer. "I-I… I suppose so?"

He nodded in agreement with me. He crawled beside me and sat down cross-legged. He looked at me, his head tilted to one side. Just as I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, he said, "You're not an angel, are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, a heavenly host. A messenger from God." He spoke as if this was any normal question he was explaining. "Because everything changed when you came. And you're so pretty. I've never seen anybody as pretty as you. I always thought Ginny was the prettiest girl I ever knew. Ginny's got the prettiest red hair and _so _many freckles. I think I'll marry her one day."

His speech startled me even more. He didn't really seem to care what he was saying, as long as he was talking. He didn't need much encouragement or input from another person. Had it been any other person, I might have found this trait annoying. On Fred, however, it was an endearing sort of trait. "I'd like to meet her," I finally said.

He smiled. "You'd like her."

"I'm sure I would," I agreed.

We sat in the stillness of the afternoon for a moment before Fred added, "Mother says it's lunch time if you'd like. She made all kinds of things. She's still not sure what you like best. She made some chicken. That's the best, if you ask me. Try some potatoes. Do you want me to make you a plate? We can eat it out here, under the tree."

"No, thank you, though. I'll eat inside."

He jumped up. "Okay! I'm going ahead. Is that okay? Or do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, go ahead, Fred. Thank you."

He smiled and bounced ahead of me, striding in the direction of the house.

When I reached the house, I entered the kitchen cautiously. The smell of food bombarded me and I was worried about Gwen.

However, Gwen was nowhere to be found upon entering the house. Fred was poking his head into each of the pots that sat on the kitchen table. Leaning in a corner stood Ralph.

"I had Gwen go fold some laundry upstairs. She was fretting too much. I'll _assume_ you don't want her to be bothering you while you eat."

Every time he spoke, my mind reeled. His voice was quite deep and I was still getting used to him actually speaking. I ignored the emphasis on the word assume, knowing he was still bitter toward me.

"Thank you, Ralph."

He nodded and pushed himself off the wall. "I'll get you a plate." Reaching inside a cupboard, he retrieved a chipped china plate. Handing it to me, he said, "Gwen went above and beyond today. She made chicken, soups, brought out her best rye bread, and cooked the whole garden. There's some cheese there, too."

I took a slice of rye bread to start, taking the hint from Ralph's tone of voice. I took some chicken to please Fred as well. After the bread and the chicken, I wasn't sure what to take. I opened the lid of a pot and smelled the most delicious soup I had ever smelled. "Beet?" I asked Ralph, since Fred had long left the kitchen.

He nodded. "Gwen's best soup." He grabbed a bowl and poured some for me. Without another word, he added a couple slices of different cheeses to my plate and put some vegetables with it. As a second thought, a mountain of potatoes was added to the plate. He just gave me a look and gestured to the dining room.

"Penny. We talked about this."

Penny's head was sticking from the parlor into the dining room, her face looking almost hopeful. When Ralph spoke to her, she disappeared.

"If you don't mind them," he said, "I'll tell them you'll be okay with them around. If you want them to keep their distance for a while like they have been, I'll keep them occupied."

Whatever Holmes had said to Ralph earlier that morning had really affected him. "I'd like that, thank you."

As I ate, he made himself scarce, banging things around in the kitchen. Everything was superb and I found no fault in any of Gwen's cooking. When I was finished, I took the plate to the kitchen, where Ralph was piling dishes high. He took my plate without a word and I quickly left the kitchen to explore and find a new hiding spot.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

Every meal after that was the exact same way. Gwen always tried to intervene, but a look from Ralph sent her away, as well as Penny. When this happened, Ralph every so often would give me a look as if to ask if I were ready to allow the rest of the family around me. If I didn't respond, he'd send them away. I always felt guilty, knowing Holmes wouldn't approve of my pushing his family away. Only Fred would I allow to be near me.

He had found my newest spot by the tree that stood a few yards from the forest. "Sophia, why are you always out here? Do you like looking at the plants like me?"

I laughed when he asked me. It felt strange to laugh. "Not the same way you do, Fred. I like the plants because they don't talk to me or badger me."

"Do I badger you?"

"Oh no, Fred. You don't badger me."

He looked pensive for a moment. "Do Mama and Penny and everyone else badger you?"

His question startled me, but I answered promptly, "No, no they don't badger me. I just don't like being hugged and all the attention they give me, that's all. I like being alone best."

"It's hard to be alone here," he said simply, giving me a look as if I were dim. He stood after he said this and told me, "It's dinner time. Mama was hoping you would eat with us."

I hesitated.

"You really should."

I nearly jumped when I heard Ralph's deep voice behind us.

"It's been over a week now. You should give them a chance."

The accusation in his voice made my heart break. I knew I shouldn't act this way to them and avoid them so much.

"I'll join you, then," I told him.

He shook his head. "You'll join _them_," he corrected me. "I don't eat dinner with them."

"Then why should I eat with them?"

Fred was giving us curious looks, almost concerned in his manner.

Ralph seemed to try to gather his patience. "They've done so much for you. I'm not saying you have to join them _every_ meal."

"Then you should join, too."

He frowned at me. "The next time you dine with them, I will. Not tonight. Is that fine with you?"

Fred tugged at my sleeve. "Please, Sophia?"

I sighed.

"I said I'd join you tonight, Fred. I intend to honor what I promised."

As we rose to our feet, Ralph began to walk away, but stopped.

"Tomorrow we start your cooking lessons. Holmes isn't dead, so you can stop being so _mournful_. I promised him that I would make an attempt to teach you." He stormed off in anger, and I realized he had downplayed his speech for the sake of Fred.

His words stung, but I let Fred cheer me up with his silly talk of botany as we followed behind Ralph.

Inside, everyone watched me warily like I was a breakable knick-knack. When everyone stayed silent during the meal, I cleared my throat and said, "I'm sorry, everyone. I had no right to act like I have this past week."

Gwen immediately responded. "Oh, darling, no, it's fine. You were hurting."

"Holmes will be back. I didn't have any excuse."

Penny chimed in next. "Sophie, it's over and in the past. We're glad you're here now."

I smiled at her, grateful for her more neutral response. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ralph's figure retreat from the dining room doorway. "Thank you. Please pass me more potatoes, Bennett."

He handed me the bowl and soon conversation started up again in a jovial manner. The rest of the meal was pleasant and without any problems. Afterwards, I joined in the cleanup, much to everyone's surprise. When everything was nearly done, the rest of the family left to do the rest of their chores before nightfall. Ralph and I were left to put everything away.

As we were almost finished, Ralph said, "Why did you say that tonight?" His tone was angry, almost accusing.

I tried to reply emotionlessly. "Because what you said outside made me realize I've been ridiculous. Besides, they were treating me like something breakable. I had to let them know I'm going to be fine by saying _something_."

He scoffed. "You're trying to get on everyone's good side again. Your guilty conscience is bothering you too much. You don't actually care about us."

"Of course I care about you all. How can you _say _something like that?"

"Why didn't you just _stay _there? Why did you have to bother us, uproot our family?"

I began to seethe with equal anger. "Do you _know _what I went through? I never knew my mother and my father cared _nothing_ for me! Then he married a woman who sent me away and, most recently, wished me dead. I've never had a family. I didn't just mourn for the _temporary_ loss of your brother- or whatever you call him since you obviously don't think of these people as your family- I mourned the loss of what little family I had, the whole life I lost. I most definitely do not under-appreciate the efforts you all have put forth in making me feel welcome."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I don't display my emotions like everyone else and I'm sorry I haven't pretended everything was okay. I'm _sorry_ I haven't eaten with your family in the past week." I paused and added, "Of everyone here, I thought you'd be the one to understand a least a small bit."

He gave me a blank stare, sizing me up and deciding what to say. He opened his mouth as if to retort, but he just left the house.

My sudden outburst left me hurt and shaking. I quickly composed myself and began to put the rest of the dishes away. I had to remain calm, and the only way to accomplish that task was to keep busy.

When Penny came in from milking the cows, she seemed startled to see Ralph missing from the kitchen. "No Ralph? I was hoping for some cookies tonight. Apparently we're not that lucky."

She sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, where I had just previously placed myself as well. "We're glad you're back on your feet, Sophie. We were so worried about you."

"I'm fine now," I said quietly.

"We're glad," she said. "We know it's been hard for you."

I nodded and she left me to go upstairs. When she was gone, I slipped outside.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

_The Queen's eyes glowed with triumph, but to the crowd below, it was with great sorrow._

"_My- no! _our_- beloved Princess Marjolaine has been brutally murdered."_

_The crowd booed and yelled angrily. The Queen's façade did not break as her feelings of success soared. She would finally be able to ask her mirror without hesitation._

"_We have the murderer in custody now! There will be no public execution. This man does not deserve to be put on display. This will remain completely about the princess and her virtues. We want to honor her."_

_  
The crowd cheered once again at the mention of the princess._

_She bowed her head and left the balcony. Inside, the baron lounged on a chair. "You did splendidly."_

_The Queen brushed past him and went to her mirror._

"_Mirror, mirror, on my wall, who is now the fairest of them all?"_

_As the Queen watched her reflection with joy, the mirror's image began to swirl. With a terrible scream, the Queen grabbed a candle stick and smashed the mirror._

"_Darling!" The baron was at her side immediately._

"_Find him!" she screeched. "Find her! They are BOTH dead!"_

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Why are you here?"

Upon my exploring the previous week, I had found a small cave not far into the woods that went into the hill. Traces of human inhabitance were obvious. A few miniature paintings sat on a small ledge inside. They were of a man, a woman, and a small child. Three were individual portraits and one was of the whole family. I knew immediately who came to this cave and knew where to find Ralph after dinner.

"Holmes explained some things to me," I told Ralph, avoiding a response to his question. "However, I am not understanding. Why are you so angry with me?"

He laughed. "You're so naïve, it's annoying."

"Then enlighten me."

"Go away."

I sighed. "Not until you say something worthwhile."

He shook his head. "You've always been so pampered, always expecting to get what you ask for."

"Did nothing I say earlier go into that thick skull of yours?"

His face was red and his eyes angry. "Mar-Sophia. Get out."

My heart stopped and my mind suddenly spun.

"What… What were you about to call me? _Marjolaine?_"

He sighed. "Don't be stupid."

"You were!" I exclaimed. "Nobody ever called me Marjolaine- _nobody_ but the queen."

"Fine!" he yelled loudly. Dropping his voice only slightly, he continued, "You don't remember, _do you?"_ He paced back and forth, fuming. "What Holmes didn't know was exactly _how_ well-off my family was. Gwen downplayed everything to the rest of them. She agreed to change my name. The rest of the world assumed I died along with my parents."

He picked up one of the portraits. "You can't tell me you don't recognize this boy."

I stared at it. The label said it was of a boy named Peter. I looked back up at Ralph.

"I… I don't understand."

"When you were eleven years old, you were informed that you were betrothed to this boy. Do you remember?"

I was startled. "I-"

He stopped pacing and stood in front of me, quite closely, too. "He was a cousin, somewhat distant, but a cousin nonetheless, making him perfect for the role of king. His name was Peter, his parents were a highly respected duke and duchess. The duchess was of high rank in German nobility as much as her husband was high ranked in the English nobility."

"I suppose I remember. It was such a long…" I stopped and gasped, suddenly feeling a wave of nausea come upon me. "He and his parents…" I began, but stopped again.

"Were brutally attacked by a mob from a nearby village and even their own servants turned against them, angry about their wealth and vast greed," he finished. "The mob set the manor ablaze and the duke, his son, and the pregnant duchess died in the fire."

I stepped away from Ralph, my mind numb.

He laughed, almost cynically. "That's, of course, not why I'm angry. Your lack of memory about our betrothal is hardly a cause to be angry though it had been planned since before our births. Indeed, it's only been four years since it happened."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"To make your head spin."

"Well it certainly worked!"

He grinned and put the miniature back where it had been. "Only Gwen knows about this," he said. "I'm sure she doesn't remember, or _know_, we were betrothed, either. It was something kept very quiet, to be announced on your, and my, sixteenth birthday."

"We share the same birthday?"

He shrugged. "We spent it together usually every year."

I felt a mixture of emotions ranging from confusion and frustration to delight and excitement. "Why, we were best friends!"

"There you go."

I stared at him, confused. "I can't believe this." Suddenly, I realized something. "You're… why, you're eligible for the throne!"

He glared at me. "I am _not_ eligible for the throne."

"If you're a cousin…"

"I, Ralph, am not a cousin. Peter was. Peter was heir to the throne. _Peter_ is dead."

I frowned. "This is far too overwhelming."

"Then you might understand the past week and a half for me."

I shook my head. "Ralph, I'm sorry. Truly I am."

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "I suppose I wasn't angry with _you_. I was angry in general. You're a piece of my past, come back to haunt me. I suppose I should apologize as well."

"It's perfectly fine. If we are no longer at each other's throats, no apology is in order."

He paused. "Alright, then. We won't mention this to anyone, nor will we mention it to each other, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have some time on my own."

I nodded and left the cave promptly, knowing we were hardly on good terms, but merely at an agreement.

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

That night, I dreamt my first dream since my arrival. It was broken and scattered, but it was not my last.

_Hoof beats echoed through the dark, moonlit forest as a young man approached a long lane. He pulled the horse up to a stop and peered out from under the hood of his cloak. It looked abandoned._

_The man finally urged his horse down the lane. As he got closer, he noticed that the gates were misshapen and open. He passed through cautiously and looked about him. When he reached the main grounds, he realized that what he had been seeking was not there. . . A small shack of a house sat on the grounds, with a stable beside it. . ._

_The man knocked at the shack's door and a plump young woman, her face cheerful and shining, answered._

_He asked politely, "Pardon me, ma'am . . . I was hoping you knew where I might find . . ."_

_She looked at him curiously. ". . . they've been long gone, sir . . ."_

_The young man was silent. He had to return home quickly, but first he needed rest._

"_. . . I was hoping perhaps I could room in your stable. I have traveled very far and am in need of rest. I require no food, I assure you."_

_She answered immediately that he could and fetched him blankets. "You may treat your horse to hay and water . . . no inconvenience to us."_

"_Thank you, ma'am. . ."_

_

* * *

_

_REVIEW!!!! _Please?I offer you... COKE ZERO. Maybe... Cheesecake? Ice cream? ANYTHING!!!

Thanks.


	10. The Flight

Quite honestly, I haven't double checked these two chapters that I've put on here.

Let me know if I did something dumb.

PLEASE.

* * *

The weather was growing much colder as the week went on. Penny was teaching me how to knit when Ralph didn't have me preoccupied with cooking lessons. I found both lessons intriguing, though Penny's presence was far more enjoyable. Ralph and I kept silent when we were together, not mentioning anything outside the realm of Gwen's kitchen.

"Not too much," he cautioned.

I nodded, pouring the flour into the bowl at a slower rate. I stopped just before I had used all of it. Ralph peered inside the bowl and said nothing, which meant I had done well.

We were making a cake, special for the arrival of a cousin of Gwen's. I was nervous about baking this cake for such a special occasion. Gwen's cousin was very dear to her. Her cousin, Helen, took in orphaned children, just like Gwen. However, Helen had only adopted two children, a boy and a girl, and probably wouldn't take more. I was to share Gwen's room with the girl during their short stay. My room was to be given to Helen and her husband, and Ralph was sharing his room with the boy.

Ralph wiped his hands on a cloth and said, "You're doing fine. I need to go tidy my room before Gwen gets on me. You can finish making the batter. I'll be back shortly."

I wanted to plead and beg for him to stay, but he was out of the kitchen before I got the courage to say anything. I couldn't make it on my own. Ralph hadn't taught me much about baking, so I wasn't sure what would happen if I put in too much of this or too much of that. Sighing, I looked at the recipe, which Ralph had found after an hour of digging. He told me they rarely wrote down recipes, but that Gwen had to write it down so she didn't forget. To make matters even more frightening, the cake was a favorite dessert of Gwen and Helen's from their youth.

I cautiously added all of the ingredients, a task that took me nearly twenty minutes alone. I left it alone and tried to clean up what I could. Five minutes later, Ralph came down to the kitchen to check my progress.

He wiped his hands clean and stuck a finger in the batter, tasting it. He didn't hesitate, only poured the batter into a pan. I felt relief as he did this, realizing I had done well.

He told me that Penny had time to teach me more knitting while he made the icing for the cake. I felt a little put off by this, but realized that this might have been a reward for me instead of a punishment.

I took off my apron and went to find Penny in her room.

She sat on her bed, knitting a sock for Wesley. The other sock was sitting beside her, already complete.

"You recall how to knit socks, yes?" she asked.

I nodded eagerly, for I was getting better at it.

"Ralph needs some. Then you can start on a pair for Holmes, for when he returns."

I took up a pair of needles and began to knit Ralph a pair of socks. I had already made myself a pair, and took to wearing them quite often. Another pair of needles and some yarn sat in my room for any free time that I could knit myself another pair.

We chatted more about Helen and her family while we knitted. I told her how Ralph allowed me to make the batter on my own and how he thought I did well.

"That's wonderful, Sophie. I'm excited for you!" she said.

I blushed. "Thank you," I murmured.

We sat in silence for a moment before she said softly, "May I confide in you?"

I blinked at her, stunned. "Why, of course."

She seemed hesitant to tell me, but before I could encourage her, she said, "I am with child!"

I grinned. "Oh Penny, that's spectacular!"

It was her turn to blush. "I haven't told anyone yet. I've suspected this for the past week or so, but I'm fairly sure now. I want to wait until Helen departs. I don't want to ruin the excitement of their visit to make the focus on me."

I nodded. "I see. Do you hope it is a boy or girl?"

She laughed. "I do not care. I am perfectly happy with a boy or girl." She finished the sock and sighed. "I need to teach you sewing soon. Come spring, I'll be busy with the baby and hopefully we'll be moving into a house of our own."

"I love learning all of these new things!" I exclaimed. "I've done embroidery before, but not actual sewing."

Penny looked startled. "You know embroidery?" She looked wistful. "I wish I knew how to embroider."

"Perhaps I can teach you this winter," I said, suddenly eager to be the teacher.

She looked startled. "Would you really? Oh, Sophie! That would be grand. I hope embroidery thread doesn't cost too much…"

The realization that it would cost money dampened my excitement. "I'm sure we'll figure something out," I said hopefully.

She gave me a smile. "We always do." She stood and picked up a dress from the corner. "I've been making this for you," she informed me. "I'll show you how to start sewing the sleeve."

o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.o

"Helen!"

Gwen rushed to the side of a wagon that had just pulled into the barnyard. A woman inside cried, "Gwendolyn!"

The wagon came to a halt and the woman jumped out. She was short and very skinny, with graying hair. Gwen embraced the woman and said, "I am so glad you made it safely!"

The woman shook her head. "And I, cousin. However, it was not without its difficulties."

"What sort of difficulties? Were the roads terrible? They generally are this time of year."

Her husband had gotten out of the wagon with the young man and young girl. He laughed, a deep booming laugh. "We only wish it had only been the roads!"

Gwen seemed concerned. "Whatever was it, then?"

Helen replied, "Guards. Royal guards. I figured Ralph would have been excited, but we certainly were not. They were doing checks on all wagons everywhere we went. Nobody knew why."

"It seemed like they were looking for someone, but the Queen said the princess's murderer had already been found. We were there," said Helen's husband.

Gwen paled, but had no hesitation. "Ah yes, we heard about that. Strange that they stopped folks. Perhaps he had accomplices and the Queen doesn't want the public to know."

I felt my mind go numb as I stood by the back door. I was suddenly terrified for Holmes's life. Penny was at my side in an instant, holding my hand tightly. She whispered softly, "Do you need to go somewhere else?"

I debated, then shook my head. "I don't want them to question."

She squeezed my hand again and then let go.

The conversation had turned to Helen's life in the city.

"So if you heard the Queen speak, surely you saw the princess before her death?" Ralph asked nonchalantly.

I did my best to not immediately glare at him.

The girl immediately responded, "Oh no, we never saw the princess. She was supposedly a great beauty, but no one actually knows what she looked like."

"I heard she was a fair blonde," the boy piped in.

Helen shrugged. "Nobody actually knew. They never have public funerals for royalty, so we will never know." She spied me in the back and said, "Gwen, who is this?"

Gwen laughed. "Oh goodness! How rude I've been! I forgot to introduce my newest ward. Her name is Sophie. Sophie, this is Helen, Paul, Maria, and Jesse."

"You didn't tell me you adopted a girl!" Helen exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't adopt her. Holmes brought her home, actually. He said he found her quite abused."

"Like mother, like son," Helen said fondly. "Where is Holmes?"

Gwen sighed. "Off finding a new job. He so dearly loves to teach, and accounts at the palace aren't of much interest to him."

"Ah. Holmes was always a restless one, wasn't he?" Paul said. "I'm can't say I'm surprised he brought you here, Sophie. He always seemed to be the one who would run off and save a damsel in distress."

Penny and I hid a small giggle as Gwen ushered everyone inside for dinner. The younger boys, who had previously been standing inside at the window, hurried out to grab the cousins' luggage, with the help from Henry and. They went around to the front to take their bags upstairs without running into the hectic environment of the busy kitchen.

Penny and I followed the rest of the family inside, where everyone had gathered around the dinner table. It was a tight squeeze with four extra people, but somehow Gwen made it work. We began to eat as soon as Henry, Fred, and Wesley had returned from taking the cousins' bags up. Ralph had even graced the table with his presence, quiet as ever.

Halfway through dinner, however, we were interrupted with a loud knocking at the front door. Fred looked out and exclaimed, "Ralph! Look! It's the Royal Guard!"

I nearly screamed when he said this. I looked to Gwen immediately, seeking her guidance. She kept calm and said softly, "Penny, please take Sophie to the kitchen immediately."

"They're searching the barn, Mother," Bennett said in a low voice.

The cousins watched us with confusion. "Why on earth are members of the Royal Guard in your barn?" Helen asked.

Gwen didn't answer, only saying sharply, "Penny!"

Penny, who had seemed in a trance, snapped to attention. "Come, Sophie. Quickly."

Ralph grabbed my place setting at the table and followed us to the kitchen. "Hide her in the pantry," he advised as he dumped my plate and scraps into the wash basin.

As Penny shut the pantry door on me, I heard more pounding at the front of the house. I felt my heart beat similarly against my ribcage as I heard Gwen's small feet leave the dining room. I could hear nothing else but nervous chatter in the dining room. Soon the stomping feet of several Guardsmen were above me, in the younger boys' rooms.

"Please, good sirs, we're eating dinner. Surely you must understand. I assure you, I haven't seen my brother since he left to work for the princess ages ago," I heard Bennett say. "How long ago was that? It's been months. We haven't heard from him in weeks."

Paul's booming voice was next to be heard. "What has the lad done?"

A strange voice said, "He's been accused of murdering the princess."

"We heard the Queen ourselves, though. Her Majesty said he was in custody."

"And he's escaped. We suspect he had friends within the palace."

My first thought went to my maid, though I knew the guard's statement was probably a white lie along with everything else Cosette had said. Still I worried for her. Was she alright?

I heard Gwen sobbing. "Holmes? _My _Holmes? A murderer? I cannot believe this! He was always such a good boy… Never any trouble… How can he dishonor me like this?" Her act was perfect.

Bennett said, "Continue your search and leave us. You've put my mother in enough pain."

The Guards said nothing as the stomped into the kitchen. I tried my best to keep quiet as I began to cry, though I knew it would be a matter of seconds before I was found. I had put Holmes's family through so much danger, I couldn't stand how terrible I was to have done this to them.

Suddenly, to my surprise, the room was quiet. I sat in the pantry for a long while, shivering with fear and worry. When the door opened I had to blink against the light. Ralph stood there, his expression blank. He startled me by offering his hand.

"Come," he said, "we have to get moving."

He helped me up and I followed him to the barn, where Bennett had a horse waiting.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

Ralph didn't answer, only assisted me in getting on the saddle. Ralph then got up behind me and took the reins. "Good luck," Bennett told us.

I shook from the chilly air as Ralph urged the horse forward. The sky was almost dark, I couldn't imagine where he was taking me. It wasn't safe to travel at night.

Ralph didn't speak as we rode through the forest on trails barely visible in the dim light. He kept the horse going at a fast pace as we rode on.

After I had thought he would kill the horse from overworking it, we came upon a main road. He pulled the horse to a stop and looked around curiously. He brought us out on the road, keeping an eye on everything around us. He kept the horse at a walk, slow and steady. We managed to reach another hidden forest trail and we were off the road once more. This time, he kept the horse going a slower pace than before, but faster now that we were out of eyesight. He seemed insistent on getting somewhere, and though my questions were persistent, he said nothing.

"Ralph, I just need to know where we're going," I pleaded. When he said nothing once again, I sighed. It was useless to keep asking, so I stopped.

We rode for another hour without stopping. Ralph slowed the horse's pace so that he wouldn't hurt it, but sped up after he was sure the horse would be fine.

We came upon a small stone cottage, its windows with pretty white shutters and flower boxes. I was startled to see this small house in the middle of the forest after seeing no humans for so long.

He dismounted the horse and helped me down as we approached the house. He knocked at the back door and stepped back. The door opened after a moment to a beautiful woman.

"May I help you?" she asked, her thick, dark eyelashes blinking. The woman's deep brown eyes flickered back and forth between us, expressing uncertainty.

Ralph stepped forward. "Do you not recognize me?"

Her eyes squinted at him, looking skeptical. "I suppose you look familiar." She didn't seem to want him to answer. Tapping her foot, she said, "I might say I knew you quite well." She then gasped, her foot no longer tapping and whispered, "You're supposed to be dead."

He shrugged, held his arms out, saying, "I feel pretty alive."

This exchange shocked me. Ralph never acted so… silly like this.

The woman ran into his arms, giving him a strong hug. "Peter, where have you been? What happened to you?"

Ralph hugged her tightly saying, "It's quite a long story, Dora. However, right now, Sophie and I need a place to rest. Could you help us out?"

She grinned and held him at arm's length. "Of course I'd be able to help you." She faced me as well, in an attempt to make me feel welcome. I held my arms tightly against my chest, smiling at her uncertainly. She let go of Ralph and extended a hand to me. "Come in, I'll make some tea for us all while Peter can put your horse away."

I nodded and followed her inside to her kitchen. It was small, with a fireplace and cabinets. A tiny wooden table with several chairs sat against a wall. "Your name is Sophie, yes?"

"Oh," I said, realizing she had spoken to me. "Yes, that's correct."

While she placed a tea kettle over the fire, she said kindly, "You may sit if you like." I did so and watched her pull some tea leaves from a cabinet. "So are you promised to Peter? Married?"

I coughed, startled the question. "Me? No, no, no. He's just helping me get somewhere."

She understood the vague response and asked nothing else. By the time she was pouring tea into three cups, Ralph came in.

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of us," he said. "I'm sorry to come in and take you by surprise like this."

"I'm not put out, you don't worry. It was a nice surprise." She sat down once he had seated himself next to me. "Now tell me what happened."

He launched early into the story of how Gwen took him in. He explained that he had been staying with her and her "family" until he could join the Royal Guard, which caught me off-guard. I hadn't known he had wanted to do such but explained why his cousins assumed he'd be so excited to see them.

"Some were in the village yesterday," Dora said. "They were looking for the princess's murderer. Can you imagine? That's frightening to know he's out there."

Ralph looked down at his hands. "They're looking for my brother."

This statement made me gape at him. I had never heard him refer to any of the boys as brothers before.

"Your brother's the murderer?" she asked, her voice filled with fear.

He shook his head. "I didn't say that," he corrected her. "No, he didn't kill her. Holmes saved her life and brought her to the farm where we live. The Royal Guardsmen came earlier today to search for Holmes, and the princess, too. I have no doubt they were looking for her as well. Holmes went to search for relatives of the Royal family while we took care of her, so they wouldn't have been able to find him, but we had to hide the princess."

"Did they find her?"

He looked at me, his face displaying an expression I wasn't sure how to interpret. "Dora, may I introduce you to Her Highness Marjolaine Sophia?"

Dora's eyes grew wide. "You brought the princess… _here?"_

He nodded, still looking at me. I felt uncomfortable and looked down at my hands, then up at Dora. She was wringing her hands together nervously, looking back and forth from Ralph to me.

When I looked over at Ralph again, I was startled to see him wringing his own hands. "I couldn't think of what else to do," he said quietly, looking at his hands.

She didn't say anything right away. "Do they know who you really are?"

Ralph laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere for a second. "No, my identity is well-kept. Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"As did I, until now. Why didn't you find me? Why couldn't you have let me know you were fine?"

"It's not been very long," he reminded her.

There was a silence and then, "Where are you going?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure. My brother went to find relatives of Sophie's, but I don't know where he'd be looking."

Suddenly, it dawned on me. The dream made sense.

"He's looking for you," I said softly.

Ralph's head turned sharply towards me. If it had been under any other circumstances, it'd be comical. "He's what?"

"Holmes told me the place where he's going, or the general area. I didn't think of it until now. He's looking for you, or for your family. Your family would have been the only ones to have been related to my own. He doesn't know your true identity, and he must have been looking in old record books."

His face paled. "That means he must be returning, and soon. He'll be caught."

I hadn't thought past where Holmes would have been going. Of course he would return as soon as he realized he was not in the right place.

"Dora, how long is it again? The ride from here to the grounds?"

She thought for a moment before she answered. "I don't know how long the ride is. A walk is a day's journey on the main roads."

"And the back roads?"

She hesitated. "It takes several days."

He nodded, biting his lip. I was startled to see him in such the state that he was in. "We will rest, but depart promptly in the morning. I cannot let anything happen to him."

Dora's eyes let on that she just as startled by this emotion in Ralph as I was. "Will you take the main roads?"

Ralph looked in pain. "I want to, but we simply can't take that risk, and Holmes would agree." He looked up at me, his eyes full of his own sorrow. Deep down, however, I saw that there was more amongst his sadness. I had yet to feel the need to cry over the thought of Holmes's life ending, but suddenly Ralph's sympathy made me choke up. Somehow, the It took every bit of willpower I had not to break down.

Somehow, Dora knew. She stood and said, "I think it's time you both rest. Come, Sophie. I'll get you settled in for the night."

* * *

Let me know if I did something dumb.

Really.

aka: REVIEW.


	11. Update: I'm Sorry!

I KNOW!

I'm alive!

Unfortunately, this isn't an actual update.

This is, however, a promise, an apology, and a plea.

The promise is to _eventually_ update this story.

The apology: I am so sorry for abandoning you. All of you readers.

And the plea: _I need help_. I have hit a major case of writer's block on this story and need to start rewriting chapter 11 from scratch, because I have NO IDEA what to do with it! I will be rewriting some chapters in hope of getting some inspiration and fixing some errors that you readers wonderfully pointed out.

Anyway, I also updated my profile so if you would like to understand more why I had abandoned my stories, it's there.

Send me a review/PM if you have any ideas as to where this story could lead. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


End file.
